Extraño mundo
by DaniHorta13
Summary: Las chicas viven en un mundo sobrenatural con vampiros, lobos, brujas y esas cosas, un día se encuentran en un problema que querrán resolver pero tendrán que pedir ayuda para lograrlo y encontrar la solución a todos sus problemas y ser feliz en su vida.
1. Sinopsis

**Sinopsis:** Las chicas viven en un mundo sobrenatural con vampiros, lobos, brujas y esas cosas, un día se encuentran en un problema que querrán resolver pero tendrán que pedir ayuda para lograrlo y encontrar la solucion a todos sus problemas y ser feliz en su vida.


	2. Capitulo 1 La Presentación

**Capitulo 1 "La presentación"**

Santana López, una latina de 16 años, estudiante de WMHS, de cabello color negro, de ojos café oscuro y una altura de 1.63m, sus ancestros son hombres lobos y ella no es la excepción, ella es descendiente de una familia real de lobos, y gracias al ADN de lobo es intersexual, es prima de Rachel Berry, y siempre a estado enamorada de Brittany S. Pierce.

Rachel Barbara Berry, una chica judía de 16 años, estudiante de WMHS, de cabello café oscuro, de ojos chocolate y una altura de 1.57m, sus ancestros son hombres lobos y ella no es la excepción, ella es descendiente de una familia real de lobos, y gracias al ADN de lobo es intersexual, es prima de Santana López, y siempre a estado enamorada de Lucy Quinn Fabray.

Brittany Susan Pierce, una chica de 16 años, estudiante de WMHS, de cabello rubio, ojos azul grisáceo y una altura de 1.73m, sus ancestros son vampiros y ella no es la excepción, es descendiente de una familia real de vampiros, es prima de Lucy Quinn Fabray, y siempre a estado enamorada de Santana López.

Lucy Quinn Fabray, una chica de 16 años, estudiante de WMHS, de cabello rubio arenoso, ojos verde y una altura de 1.68m, sus ancestros son vampiros y ella no es la excepción, es descendiente de una familia real de vampiros, es prima de Brittany Susan Pierce, y siempre a estado enamorada de Rachel Barbara Berry.

Que pasara cuando las chicas descubran que son y piensen que no podrán estar juntas por sus diferentes razas y empiecen a descubrir mas cosas del mundo sobrenatural.


	3. Capitulo 2 El comienzo

**Capitulo 2 "El comienzo"**

Era un lunes normal, si es que así se puede decir, para Santana y para Rachel, entraron juntas a la escuela e iban platicando algo que había pasado el fin de semana.

**R-** en verdad Santana eso que paso es muy raro y mas por nuestra zona, se supone que nadie aparte que nosotras puede estar por ahí – dijo un poco preocupada

**S-** no te preocupes Rach descubriremos que abra sido – dijo muy pensativa

**Flashback**

**Las chicas estaban en la entrada del bosque antes de convertirse y correr, aunque en los libros decía que los lobos solo se convertían en luna llena la verdad no era verdad, los hombres lobo se podían convertir cuando quieran, antes de convertirse revisaban el área para ver si no había nadie cerca, al no encontrar rastro de nada se convirtieron y empezaron a correr al centro del bosque, pero antes de llegar sintieron a alguien correr cercas de ellas, pero todos sus conocidos sabían a que horas salían a correr y por donde y nunca se acercaban por miedo y porque sabían que las chicas eran muy territoriales. Al detenerse y buscar con la mirada solo vieron dos sombras muy rapidas y que no pudieron captar que eran, al intentarlas seguir se perdieron a la mitad del camino.**

**Fin Flashback**

**R-** si pero... – dijo antes de que la interrumpiera Santana

**S-** ya deja de romperte la cabeza y ve por tus libros que ya tenemos que entrar a clases, después seguimos con esta platica en casa – dijo antes de alejarse a su salón

**R-** de acuerdo hablamos al rato Santana – dijo antes de perder de vista a la latina.

**Santana POV**

Entre al salón y me fui a sentar a una mesa donde no hubiera nadie porque la verdad no me gusta ser acosada por las chicas desde que se enteraron que soy lesbiana, incomodan demasiado sus miradas lascivas.

Cuando el señor Rogers entro todos se callaron y se acomodaron y después empezó a hablar y nos dijo

**S.R.- Muy bien clase tenemos una nueva alumna en la clase, espero que la traten bien – dijo con su mismo tono serio de siempre – puedes pasar – dijo hablándole a alguien que estaba fuera del salón**

Cuando la chica entro a la clase todos los chicos se acomodaron en sus sillas y se acomodaron las camisas, como me llamo mucho la atención levante la vista de mis libros y no me lo podía creer, había una chica que parecía un ángel caído del cielo, su hermosa cabellera rubia y sus ojos azules me hipnotizaron y parece haberse dado cuenta de mi presencia porque me sostuvo la mirada hasta que el señor Rogers le dijo que se presentara a la clase. Y les juro que esa voz puede cautivar a cualquiera

**Fin POV Santana**

**B- **buenos días mi nombre es Brittany Susan Pierce y me trasladaron a esta escuela desde Inglaterra – lo dijo mientras miraba directo a los ojos a Santana – espero llevarme bien con todos ustedes – dijo eso ultimo dando una tímida sonrisa a todos

**S.R.-** muy bien Brittany ya te puedes ir a sentar a un lado de la señorita López – dijo señalándole el lugar a un lado de Santana que estaba vació

Brittany se acerco hasta el lugar y se sentó a un lado de Santana y el profesor comenzó la clase

**B-** mucho gusto soy Brittany – dijo estirándole la mano a Santana con una sonrisa infantil

**S- **mucho gusto Brittany, soy Santana, espero que nos llevemos muy bien – lo dijo con una sonrisa de tonta enamorada

**B-** si lo mismo digo – lo dijo muy infantil – y también espero que no se enteren muy rápido de la presencia de mis familiares y no se alteren – dijo eso ultimo en un susurro ya cuando Santana estaba concentrada en lo que decía el profesor

* * *

><p>Hola chicos, espero que les este gustando la historia, saque la idea de un sueño que tuve y los capítulos los estaré subiendo dependiendo de como los vaya terminando. Cualquier sugerencia díganmela, hasta la siguiente actualización.<p> 


	4. Capitulo 3 No todo es tan fácil

**Capitulo 3 "No todo es tan fácil como parece"**

**Rachel POV**

Cuando Santana se fue a su salón yo fui a mi casillero por mis cosas y de ahí a mi salón, si llegaba un poco tarde no importaba porque me tocaba clases con el señor Smith que es muy gracioso y comprensible pero me gusta llegar temprano a todas las clases. Llegue unos minutos antes de que entrara el profesor y me acomode en la primera mesa que hay hasta enfrente de la clase, mientras esperábamos que llegara el profesor me puse a acomodar mis cosas. Cuando entro el señor Smith dijo que nos sentáramos y que guardáramos silencio.

**Sr. S- chico cálmense un poco – dijo un poco serio para su carácter y todos se sentaron rápidamente y guardaron silencio – gracias, ahora si les tengo que decir que hoy ingresa una nueva chica así que compórtense chicos – eso ultimo lo dijo con gracia y guiñándole un ojo a los chicos y se me acerco – y tu también Rachel – lo dijo tocándome el hombro y riéndose y se regreso al escritorio – muy bien pase señorita Fabray**

Si, soy lesbiana y que, salí del closet junto con mi prima para evitar problemas con los chicos. Luego vi que la puerta se abría y creí que estaba alucinando porque no existen chicas demasiado hermosas como la que vi que entraba por esa puerta.

**Fin Rachel POV**

**Q-** hola, mi nombre es Quinn Fabray y me han trasladado aquí desde Inglaterra – lo dijo muy serio y después se le quedo viendo a los ojos a Rachel para después sonreírle coquetamente y regresar la vista a los demás de sus compañeros – y chicos dejen de babear por mí que no tienen oportunidad conmigo – dijo muy segura de si – y espero llevarme con ustedes.

**Sr. S- muy bien Quinn, siéntate a un lado de Rachel para comenzar la clase – dijo eso andes de voltearse para escribir **

**Q- **Hola mucho gusto Quinn Fabray – dijo eso al mismo tiempo que se sentaba en la silla a un lado de Rachel y le estiraba la mano como saludo

**R- **Mucho gusto Quinn, Rachel Berry- dijo agarrándole la mano – cualquier problema que tengas en clases o con alguno de los chicos avísamelo para poder ayudarte – dijo con una sonrisa boba – es que mi prima y yo somos las mas respetadas de la escuela – dijo eso porque al parecer la rubia se quedo con cara de pregunta por aquel comentario

**Q- **Claro yo te aviso cuando se me ofrezca algo – dijo con una sonrisa seductora para luego ver el pizarrón donde el profesor estaba escribiendo algunas cosas – y espero que me puedas ayudar en otras cosas mas – eso ultimo lo dijo al mismo tiempo que le ponía una mano a Rachel en el muslo y le dejaba una pequeña caricia que no paso desapercibida por el pequeño amigo de Rachel.

**R- **Creo que lo tendré muy difícil y mas para controlarte amigo – dijo susurrando al mismo tiempo que miraba a su entrepierna para ver si el "pequeño" Berry no había despertado.

**Quinn POV**

Estuve investigando sobre que seres habitan la zona antes de venirme a vivir con Britt a Ohio, lo que paso es que mi padre y mi tío se enteraron que yo era lesbiana y Brittany es bisexual y nos corrieron de nuestras casas, lo bueno es que a mi siempre me a gustado ahorrar y tenia mucho dinero guardado como para venirme con ella para acá y poder sobrevivir, aparte de que mi abuela me dijo que ella me compraba la casa para vivir nosotras dos y que aparte esas cuentas las pagaba ella, que solo nos teníamos que preocupar por la comida. Se que Rachel es una mujer lobo por su olor, se que ella no me a detectado porque llevo demasiado perfume puesto, así oculto mi olor, y por eso se que las caricias que le estoy dejando en la pierna le van a afectar porque tiene un "amiguito" y aunque me guste provocar a la gente se que con ella no sera un simple juego.

**Fin Quinn POV**

* * *

><p>Hola chicos, voy a intentar subir entre semana capitulo si es que en la escuela no me dejan mucha tarea y si es que tengo la inspiración para escribir, pero si subiré los fines de semana mínimo 2 capítulos.<p> 


	5. Capitulo 4 Recuerdos

**Spyreland: **en verdad me gusta que te este gustando la historia. Y si quieres saber quienes eran es mejor que leas muy bien el capitulo y si las chicas viven solas en casa.

**Si alguno de los siguientes capítulos esta un poco corto me disculpo, y si me comentan algo que quieran que añada y no lo hago en los siguientes tres capítulos es porque ya los tengo escritos porque me llego la inspiración en la escuela y me puse a escribir y espero que les guste.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 4 "Recuerdos"<strong>

**Flashback**

**Brittany POV**

**Quinn y yo estábamos investigando sobre algunos seres hasta que encontró sobre lobos que es uno de los temas que mas nos interesaba saber.**

**Q- ¿Qué fue lo que tu encontraste sobre ellos? – pregunto un poco seria**

**B- Encontré que hay dos de una de las familias ancestrales mas poderosas en la zona – dije con tono cansado – y si salimos para despejarnos un poco y aparte soltar energía – dije poniéndome de pie de un salto.**

**Q- de acuerdo solo un momento y regresamos porque tenemos que arreglar nuestras cosas para mañana – dijo poniéndose de pie y yendo a buscar unas zapatillas deportivas para salir.**

**Aunque en los libros diga que los vampiros solo toman sangre están muy equivocados, también podemos comer comida normal y no nos daña aunque de vez en cuando Quinn y yo tomamos sangre de animales y también podemos dormir aunque no lo necesitemos demasiado. **

**Cuando salimos a correr pasamos a un costado de dos lobos que han de ser de los que encontramos información porque sus tamaños no eran normales, y sus colores llamaban mucho la atención, uno marrón casi negro y el otro marrón pero mas con un tono como el caramelo pero mejor nos alejamos de ahí para no tener problemas con ellos**

**Fin Brittany POV**

**Fin Flashback**

**Santana POV**

Mientras el Sr. Rogers apuntaba algo en el pizarrón volteé a ver a Brittany que la note muy pensativa y creo que no estaba poniendo atención a la clase y no quiero que se meta en problemas

**S-** Hey Brittany – le susurre – estas bien te noto un poco distraída – le dije para luego ver que regresaba en si

**B- ** eh... si, si estoy bien, lo siento me perdí en mis pensamientos – dijo un poco avergonzada - ¿y que estamos haciendo? – dijo un poco mas tranquila

**S-** bueno el Sr. Rogers nos dijo que hiciéramos un resumen de la pagina 15 a la 20 del tema que esta apuntando en la pizarra – dije explicándole un poco – pero si no entiendes te puedo ayudar – dije sonriéndole

**B-** si, gracias – dijo con un tono infantil

**Fin Santana POV**

**Brittany POV**

Cuando se acabo la clase, fui a dejar mis libros para agarrar otros para las siguientes clases que me toca con Quinn. Pero antes de cerrar el casillero senti que alguien me empujaba contra los casilleros para luego echarme una cosa que no reconocí pero sabia que no era bueno, pero como esa cosa espesa me cubría toda la cara y los ojos, no supe nada solo oía a alguien gritar hasta que sentí que alguien me quitaba los libros con gentileza y me quitaba un poco de esa cosa de los ojos.

**Fin Brittany POV**


	6. Capitulo 5 No es lo que parece

**Chicos tal vez no tenga Internet hasta el fin de semana, les dejo este capitulo y veré que puedo hacer para subir los otros capítulos pero si no encuentro solución los subiré cuando pueda y veré los reviews por mi teléfono y saber que escribir si me dan ideas y si les pido que si quieren algo me lo pongan y si quieren contactarme por otra red pidanmelo por PM**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 5 "No es lo que parece"<strong>

**Santana POV**

Cuando se termino la clase fui a mi casillero para dejar mis cosas e ir a la clase de la profesora Army con Rachel. Cuando me encontré con ella, nos fuimos caminando hasta que en un pasillo vimos que el tonto de Finn y Bree se acercaban a Brittany pero no logramos llegar a tiempo para detener a Finn que la empujo contra su casillero y Bree le echo un slushie morado en la cara y se empezaron a reír, hasta que Bree me vio y salio corriendo y Finn no tuvo tanta suerte porque de un momento a otro Rachel tenia a Finn contra los casilleros y le decía en un tono de voz muy cabreado y muy bajo que solo el y un lobo podrían oír.

**R-** Como te vuelvas a acercar a esa chica te las veras conmigo y con Santana y caerás muy duro, ¿de acuerdo? – dijo mientras me iba acercando a donde se encontraba Brittany.

Solo vi que Finn asentía con la cabeza muchas veces antes de que Rachel lo soltara y prácticamente salía huyendo de donde estábamos.

**R-** Y ustedes que hacen aquí parados – le dijo a todos los que estaban viendo todo los que pasaban – se van o yo mismo los llevo con la entrenadora Sue – dijo muy molesta

Yo me acerque a Brittany y con gentileza le quite los libros que tenia en las manos y los metí a su casillero, y después le quite el slushie de los ojos.

**Fin Santana POV**

**S-** ¿Estas bien? – pregunto preocupada la latina

**B-** Si solo me arden un poco los ojos – dijo con un tono muy triste y se le veía en las facciones que quería llorar.

**S-** ven, vamos a que te ayude a limpiarte esta cosa de ti – dijo jalándola al baño mas cercano.

Cuando llegaron al baño lo primero que hizo Santana fue revisar que nadie estuviera dentro del baño. Después que no encontró a nadie ayudo a Brittany a acercarse a un lavabo.

**S- **Brittany necesito que te inclines al lavabo para poderte limpiar esto un poco mas fácil – dijo calmada y en tono normal.

**B-** bien- dijo haciendo lo que le fue pedido – esto arde – dijo en tono infantil

**S-** lo se pero es la única forma de sacarlo – dijo un poco preocupada

**Quinn POV**

Cuando salí de la clase del Sr. Smith fui al baño para ponerme un poco mas de perfume y revisar que no se me noten mucho los colmillos. Cuando salí había mucho alboroto en el pasillo para después salir corriendo como si los persiguiera el demonio, cuando ya no había nadie cerca vi a Rachel y me acerque para preguntarle.

**Q-** Rachel ¿Por qué hace un momento había demasiado alboroto y después todos salieron corriendo como si el diablo se les hubiera aparecido? – dije un poco preocupada

**R-** es que a una chica, el entupido de Finn la estrello contra los casilleros y la perra de Bree le echo un slushie en la cara – dijo en un tono serio – y creo que es una chica nueva porque yo nunca había visto a esa chica rubia por aquí

**Q**- ¿Chica rubia? – pregunte preocupada y vi a Rachel asentir con la cabeza - ¿y sabes donde esta?

**R- ** si, esta en el baño que esta aquí cerca limpiándose

**Q-** muchas gracias Rachel – digo con tono preocupado

Salí corriendo para ver a Britt, y cuando entre al baño vi a Brittany en una escena muy comprometedora pegada a un lavabo sin su camisa y a una chica latina quitándose su chamarra que parece del equipo de fútbol y le grite

**Q-** ¡Que crees que le estas haciendo a mi prima! – pregunte muy cabreada

Cuando la chica me oyó dio un salto para atrás y empezo a decir

**S-** no es lo que parece – dijo en un tono muy asustado

**Fin Quinn POV**


	7. Capitulo 6 Arreglando Problemas

**Capitulo 6 "Arreglando problemas"**

**Brittany POV**

Cuando Santana me ayudo a quitarme esa cosa de la cara me di cuenta que también se me había manchado la camisa que llevaba y no traía suéter.

**B-** Santana ahora que hago me arruinaron la camisa y no traigo otra cosa – dije un poco preocupada.

**S-** Calma Brittany, tu quítate la camisa y yo te presto mi chamarra – dijo al tiempo que se bajaba el cierre de ella antes de que la detuviera

**B- **no Santana, no quiero que le pase nada a ella – dije volviendo a subirle el cierre.

**S- **en verdad no pasara nada, mi prima y yo te cuidaremos para que no te pase nada – dijo muy tranquila y con voz dulce

**B- **muy bien y gracias – dijo al tiempo que me quitaba la camisa y cuando Santana se iba a quitar la sudadera Quinn entro muy alterada y al vernos así grito

**Q-** ¡Que crees que le estas haciendo a mi prima! – dijo muy cabreada

Y solo vi que Santana al oírla dio un salto para atrás y empezó a decirle

**S- ** no es lo que parece – dijo muy asustada

Quinn se acerco y agarro del cuello de la camisa a Santana, la cual tiro la chamarra y la pego contra la pared

**Q- **¿Por qué mi prima esta aquí contigo medio desnuda? – dijo muy enojada haciendo que le cambiaran los ojos a un color mas oscuro

**B- **Quinn cálmate por favor – dije en modo de suplica y acercándome a ella – solo me ayudo a quitarme la cosa esa fea que me echaron unos y me arruinaron la camisa, y Santana me iba a prestar su chamarra, cuando entraste me la iba a dar y por eso no tenia la camisa – dije mientras hacia que Quinn soltara a Santana y alejándola de ella.

**Fin Brittany POV**

**Santana POV**

Cuando Quinn me soltó, me quede pegada a la pared, y la vi recoger la chamarra y dándosela a Brittany antes de acercarse y decirme al oído

**Q- **Muy bien Santana, si le llega a pasar algo a la pequeña Britt iré tras de ti – dijo en tono macabro – mejor me voy a clases Britt – dijo al oír el timbre – orita nos vemos en el salón, yo le digo al Sr. Roberts que llegaras un poco tarde – le dijo a Brittany para después dejarle un beso y retirarse.

**Fin Santana POV**

Cuando Quinn ya había salido, Santana se acerco a Brittany para acomodarle el cuello de la chamarra y le llego un olor que no descubrió pero hizo que el pequeño amigo de Santana despertara pero se alejo un poco.

**S-** calma amigo – dijo en voz baja

Brittany se acerco a Santana y le dejo un beso en la mejilla

**B- **Muchas gracias Santana – dijo cuando se alejo un poco – nos vemos luego y te regreso tu chamarra – dijo abrochándosela y yéndose por la puerta.

**S-** creo que me fue muy bien para apenas conocerla – dijo poniendo su mano en donde Brittany la beso con una sonrisa boba pero esa sonrisa desapareció cuando se acordó – y tu amigo eres un traidor – dijo muy enojada – creo que tardare en llegar a la clase de la Sra. Army.


	8. Capitulo 7 Descubriendo secretos

**Hola chicos, perdón si esta vez tarde en publicar, es que tuve una batalla emocional y pensé en no subirlo pero prefiero cumplirles y en verdad es de mucha importancia leer las notas que puedo poner al principio o a veces también al final, y si una amiga esta leyendo esto te mando saludos:) y le agradezco a un amigo que me esta ayudando a escribir o mas bien dándome ideas o sugerencias.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 7 "Descubriendo secretos"<strong>

**Rachel POV**

Después de 10 minutos de clase con la Sra. Army, Santana llego corriendo y pidió permiso para entrar.

**Sr. A- **Señorita López ¿Por qué llega hasta esta hora? – dijo con su tono amargo

**S-** lo siento Sra. Army es que tuve un contratiempo en la oficina de la entrenadora Sue – dijo preocupada

**Sra. A- **Muy bien, solo la dejare pasar esta vez – dijo dejando pasar a la clase a Santana

Ella camino hasta donde yo estaba y se sentó

**R- **¿Por qué llegaste tarde? – pregunte porque sabia que no estaba con Sue, si no nos habría llamado a las dos.

**S- **Es que ayude a Brittany que fue la que defendimos de Hudson y Bree – dijo en tono molesto – le preste mi chamarra porque le arruinaron su camisa y no tenia otra – dijo ya en un tono mas tranquilo – y pues aquí el traidor hizo su aparición – dijo apuntando a su entrepierna – pero lo bueno es que Brittany no se dio cuenta – dijo antes de poner atención a clase, cuando se acabo nos fuimos a la practica de los titanes.

**Fin Rachel POV**

**Quinn POV**

Cuando Brittany entro al salón se fue a sentar rápido a mi lado y olí que nada cubría su aroma y que cualquier lobo la podría oler y me le acerque al oído y le susurre

**Q- **hey Britt tienes que ponerte perfume que creo que cuando te limpiaste se te fue el olor y recuerda que tenemos que encubrir el olor para que no nos descubran. – le dije un poco nerviosa

**B- **Clama Q, no nos descubrirán y pon atención a clase – dijo calmada

No me intereso mucho la clase y cuando salimos ya íbamos para la ultima clase que iba a ser la audición para las porristas porque se que Brittany se quiere meter pero no quería hacerlo sola por eso yo entrare con ella. Quedamos en el equipo, pero antes de irnos se nos acerco Rachel y dijo que quería hablar conmigo y le dije a Brittany que se fuera a cambiar y que orita iría por ella

**Q- **¿Qué es lo que quieres Rachel? – dije un poco seria

**R-** Se que Brittany y tu son vampiros - dijo para luego irse alejando y dejarme con la cara perpleja, después de unos minutos Brittany se me acerco y me dijo que nos fuéramos a casa.


	9. Capitulo 8 Revelation's

**Hola chicos, perdón por no haber subido capitulo ayer, es que estaba un poco deprimida por unas cosas personales y aparte llegue super cansada de la escuela. Y de este capitulo al capitulo 10 los escribí con comentarios, sugerencias de un amigo y el titulo es gracias a el. **

**spyireland: por el momento no se va a saber quien lo descubrió, pero espero que estes atenta de los capitulos;)**

**Y cualquier idea también me la pueden comentar, porque esta historia, aunque la haya sacado de un sueño, pueden participar y saber que cosas quieren. Y me pregunto que si quieren que meta un personaje mas a la historia, porque si tengo la idea de quienes pueden integrarse pero me gustaría saber su ****opinión. Y cualquier sugerencia dejenme un review y alguna petición o otras cosas mandenme un mensaje privado. Hasta la otra.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 8 "Revelation's"<strong>

**Brittany POV**

Cuando vi a Rachel acercarse a Quinn y mejor me aleje, y fui por mis cosas al vestidor donde las había dejado, cuando entre y me puse a recoger mis cosas, y al darme vuelta para la salida me di cuenta que Santana entraba vestida con el uniforme de los titanes, se veía muy bien y muy sexy, cuando subí la mirada a su cara vi que me veía con una sonrisa muy boba hasta que se dio cuenta de ello y desvió la mirada, me puse a reír para luego salir y buscar a Quinn. Y al encontrarla la vi viendo hacia la nada.

**B-** Quinn- dije para llamar su atención - ¿ya nos podemos ir a casa?

**Q- **si – dijo saliendo del trance – ya vamonos

Cuando llegamos a la casa sentí olor de un lobo rondándola y se lo comente a Quinn, cuando salimos no vimos nada hasta que oímos unas pisadas del lado derecho, al voltear vimos a un lobo color caramelo y ojos color verde y solo note que Quinn entraba a la casa y salía con un poco de ropa y se la dejaba sobre una roca, y me jalo para adentro de la casa.

**Fin Brittany POV**

**Rachel POV**

Después de decirle a Quinn que sabia que Brittany y ella eran vampiros me fui al estacionamiento para buscar el carro y esperar a Santana que saliera de los vestidores que se que se tarda en cambiarse. Cuando salio nos dirigimos a casa para dejar las cosas, comer algo y salir a correr, cuando estábamos pasando por una casa empecé a oler a vampiro le dije a Santana que fuera a revisar el perímetro y al acercarme a la casa vi a Brittany y a Quinn, después para ver que Quinn entraba a buscar algo para después salir con un poco de ropa para mi y volvía a ingresar junto a Brittany. Me convertí de nuevo a humana, y me puse la ropa y le dije a Santana mentalmente que se acercara a la casa, después de unos minutos sentí el olor de Santana y volteé a mi izquierda y vi a Santana acostada todavía en forma de lobo.

**S-** ¿Por qué ya no estas como lobo? – me pregunto mentalmente y se le oía un poco dudosa.

**R- **Es que en esta casa – dije apuntando la casa – hay dos vampiros y una de ellas la conocí en la mañana y las descubrí porque su olor se libero después de que salieran de la prueba de las Cheerios, orita entrare a hablar con ella y tal vez salga la otra así que pórtate bien perrito – dije acercándome a ella acariciarle un poco la cabeza para después entrar a la casa

**Fin Rachel POV**

**Santana POV**

Después que Rachel me dejara, me quede acostada otro rato hasta que sentí el olor de alguien, alguien que conocía pero con un poco diferente, al levantar la vista la vi, vi al ángel con el que comparto clases. Al instante me pare pero creo que pensó que la atacaría lo cual nunca haría, empecé a mover la cola y me le acerque

**B- **Hola – me dijo con su tono infantil – no eres un lobo muy agresivo que digamos – dijo al tiempo que se me acercaba de nuevo y me acariciaba el pelaje de entre las orejas y me sentaba sin dejar de mover la cola – y también se que eres Santana porque hueles igual a esta chamarra – dijo eso al mismo tiempo que se la acomodaba y de la cual no me había dado cuenta hasta el momento que la menciono.

Se acerco mas y me abrazo por el cuello y me dejaba un beso en mi nariz antes de separarse y salir corriendo adentro, me acosté un poco y con decepciono porque sentí que no quería estar conmigo hasta que sentí que me acariciaban el lomo y me di cuenta que era ella.

**B-** Santana te voy a dejar aquí algo de ropa para que te cambies – dijo señalando la ropa y alejándose un poco – y me daré la vuelta para darte privacidad – dijo cuando ya estaba lejos y volteando hacia casa

**Fin Santana POV**

* * *

><p><strong>Tal vez a partir de hoy no tenga Internet si es que mi padre no lo paga, espero que si lo haga porque en verdad no me gustaria estar sin subirles capitulo y en verdad me disculpo por lo de ayer<strong>


	10. Capitulo 9 Lobo Tranquilo

**Hola, para compensar lo de ayer les subo otro capitulo, les digo que intentare subir un capitulo cada dos dias para asi poder tener escritos mas capitulos para solo tener que subirlos, y aparte porque primero los escribo en un cuaderno como borrador y despues los paso a la computadora ya cambiando un poco al escribirlos en Word y despues los paso aqui y no es tan facil hacerlo. Pero aqui les dejo el capitulo y hasta la otra. y Happy Glee Day**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 9 "Lobo tranquilo"<strong>

**Brittany POV**

Cuando Quinn me jalo a la casa sentí el olor de otro lobo, al cual reconocí y preferí salir de la casa cuando oí alguien entrar a la casa, al ya estar afuera vi un lobo color casi negro, me iba acercando hasta que hice para atrás y no espantarla. Al ver que movía la cola y se acercaba baje un poco la guardia y le hable

**B- **Hola – dije con tono infantil – no eres un lobo muy agresivo que digamos – dije al tiempo que me acercaba de nuevo y le acariciaba el pelaje de entre sus orejas y se sentaba – y también se que eres Santana porque hueles igual a esta chamarra – dije al tiempo que me la acomodaba.

Me acerque mas y la abrace del cuello y después deje un beso en su nariz antes de salir corriendo a casa para buscar un poco de ropa para que se convierta a una persona de nuevo, al regresar la vi acostada y con los ojos cerrados y empecé a acariciar y cuando la vi abrirlos le dije.

**B-** Santana te voy a dejar aquí algo de ropa para que te conviertas – dije mientras señalaba la ropa que le deje a un lado y alejándome un poco – y me daré la vuelta para darle privacidad – dije ya cuando estaba lejos y volteando hacia la casa

**Fin Brittany POV**

Cuando Santana se volvió a convertir en persona agarro la ropa y se la puso revisando que su "amiguito" no allá despertado y acomodándose todo y por fin vestida se acerco a Brittany.

**S- **Hola – dijo un poco apenada – perdón si te asuste un poco hace un momento

**B- **No te preocupes no paso nada – dijo para que no se preocupara – solo no pensé que reaccionarias así de tranquila.

Brittany volteo hacia Santana y la vio jugando con sus manos, las cuales agarro y la miro a los ojos

**B-** ¿Por qué estas tan nerviosa? – Dijo un poco preocupada por su actitud - ¿esta preocupada por algo en especial?

**S- **No – dijo aun nerviosa – solo que pensé que no te gustaría estar conmigo porque somos diferentes

**B- **No, nunca haría eso, aunque somos diferentes solo por la raza, pero aun así somos criaturas sobrenaturales – dijo al tiempo que la abrazaba – y aparte nunca me apartaría de ti porque eres una criatura magnifica y tus ojos siendo lobo son de un hermoso color celeste aunque en persona tienes los ojos oscuros y es una muy buena combinación – dijo muy sonrojada

**S-** Muchas gracias por el cumplido – dijo sonrojada y sintiendo que su corazón se agitaba – y bueno espero convivir mas contigo y... – dijo antes de ser interrumpida por un sonido proveniente del bosque – Brittany, te podrías alejar un poco de mi – lo dijo al tiempo que se soltaba de sus brazos – no es nada malo solo es para convertirme – dijo para aclarar por la reacción de la rubia

Brittany al alejarse un poco, Santana se acerco a ella, dejándole un beso en la frente para luego darle la vuelta y después alejarse y quitándose la ropa para no romperla al convertirse en la gran bestia de pelaje negro y vista celeste. Y cuando Brittany volteo la vista hacia Santana vio a otra bestia mas grande que Santana y que estaba saliendo del bosque y grito muy asustada.


	11. Capitulo 10 La verdad

**Hola chicos aqui subo el capitulo antes de que empieze el Super Bowl, van a ganar los Seahawks, y es el cumple de HeMo, y aun sigo esperando que alguien del cast la felicite por Twitter. Hasta la otra y cualquier cosa diganmela por favor. Y en verdad me gustaria saber que personajes quieren que meta.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 10 "la verdad"<strong>

**Quinn POV**

Cuando oí a Rachel entrar por la puerta principal, fui por ella y la lleve a la cocina para hablar con ella mas tranquila y para que nadie nos oyera porque las paredes eran de un material especial que no dejaba salir el sonido. Cuando fue por ella y la jalo a la cocina oyó de nuevo la puerta principal abrirse

**Q- **Bien Rachel ¿Qué necesitas? – dije en tono serio, la verdad es que estaba enojada porque primero dijo lo que soy en un lugar publico donde cualquiera la pudo oír y segundo se atrevió a invadir nuestro territorio.

**R-** Necesito que tu – dijo apuntándome – y yo tengamos una reunión en la oficina de mi casa para revisar una vieja profecía que me encontré – dijo al tiempo que ponía una mueca y me llego una idea.

**Q- **Esta bien Rachel tendremos esa reunión pero si antes- dije acercándome sensualmente porque me encanta provocar a las personas – me llevas a comer pero como una cita – dije agarrándola del cuello de la camisa y acercándola mas a mi, invadiendo su espacio personal – y se que si hago esto – dije pasando una de mis manos del cuello de la camisa al abdomen y de ahí a su entrepierna – te afectaría demasiado – dije dándole una palmada en la entrepierna y luego alejarme, y ver que estaba súper roja de la cara – ahora ve al baño y mójate la cara para bajarte lo rojo y regresas para ayudarme a cocinar algo para las cuatro

**R- **Esto me lo vas a pagar – dijo en modo de susurro pensando que no la había escuchado – vera que conmigo nadie se mete

Cuando Rachel se fue, me acerque al refrigerador para sacar un poco de carne y verduras para hacer algo con ella y de repente se oyó un grito que provenía de afuera, un grito de Brittany y cuando Rachel apareció corriendo la agarre del cuello y dije muy cabreada

**Q- **Como tu prima le haya echo algo a Britt te juro que la mato – dije apretando un poco y luego soltándola y salir corriendo para afuera

**Fin Quinn POV**

Cuando las chicas que estaban dentro de la casa corrieron para afuera, se encontraron a las otras dos chicas paralizadas viendo al bosque en donde se encontraba un lobo muy grande, mas grande que ellas pero que también se le veían rasgos de vampiro. Que después de unos minutos Rachel reacciono, se quito la ropa rápidamente y se convirtió en lobo para luego ver que ese lobo salía corriendo al interior del bosque y las morenas corrieron al interior del bosque. Después de unos minutos de persecución en una de las vueltas lo perdieron de vista y decidieron regresar con las rubias.

**S- **Eso no fue normal, ningún lobo puede ser así de grande y tener rasgos de vampiro – dijo con un tono muy preocupado y angustiante – nunca se había visto algo así

**R-** Si, espero que cuando revisemos esa profecía, encontremos algo referente a esto – dijo con un tono muy preocupado – y espero que Sue nos pueda ayudar con esto y saber que tenemos en nuestras manos – dijo al tiempo de que ya llegaban de regreso de la casa de las rubias


	12. Nota importante

**hola chicos, perdón hoy no me fue posible poder actualizar, me dejaron un montón de tarea, ayer no dormí nada y aparte no eh terminado de escribir el capitulo y me falta un montón, voy a intentar escribir muchos capítulos mañana para compensarlo porque en verdad me estoy muriendo de sueño y lo lamento, mañana intento subir doble y en verdad si quería actualizar pero el tiempo no me dio para todo lo que necesitaba. Hasta la otra.**


	13. Capitulo 11 Dudas

**Hola chicos mañana les subo y ando opurada y espero que les guste hasta la otra**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 11 "Dudas"<strong>

Cuando las morenas vieron que las rubias no estaban afuera, pero notaron que las chicas les habían vuelto a acomodar la ropa que traían puesta antes de convertirse. Las chicas se volvieron humanas, se pusieron la ropa y entraron a la casa para encontrar a las chicas en la cocina.

**Q- **¿Qué fue eso? – pregunto cuando las chicas entraron a la cocina y volteándolas a ver con cara preocupada

**R-** No lo sabemos – dijo con un susurro que apenas se podía oír – No sabemos – volvió a decir con un tono mas alto y preocupante – algunas cosas para saber que era esa criatura – dijo acercándose a la barra junto a Santana y ubicándose a un lado de Brittany y viendo a Quinn cocinar – y seria revisar este tema muy urgentemente así que me retiro, ¿Santana te quedas? – pregunto al la latina con voz cansada

**S-** Si, al rato nos vemos en casa – dijo al tiempo que era abrazada por Brittany

**R-** De acuerdo nos vemos al rato – dijo acercándose a Santana y dejándole un golpe ligero en el hombro y un abrazo a Brittany, para luego acercase a Quinn – Mañana me dices en donde quieres ir a la cita y a que hora te recojo – le dijo al oído

**Q- **Si, nos vemos mañana – dijo dándole un beso en la comisura de los labios y volteando a ver donde antes se encontraba la latina con la otra rubia y dándose cuenta que estaban en la sala – Como tu prima le meta mano a la mía te juro que la castro con mis propias manos – dijo de modo amenazante y acercándose a un cajón sacando un papel y una pluma, y escribiendo algo en el – aquí esta mi numero, por cualquier cosa me llamas – dijo entregándole el papel y guiñándole un ojo, y antes de que Rachel se fuera de la casa la agarro del brazo y la hizo voltearse a ella para abrazarla – no te iba a dejar ir sin que me abrazaras, ahora si te puedes ir tranquila – dijo al tiempo que le daba una sonrisa y veía a Rachel salir por la puerta.

Cuando Rachel ya no se encontraba por el perímetro Quinn regreso a la cocina para terminar de hacer lo que estaba cocinando y después llamar a las chicas.

**Brittany POV **

Cuando vi a Rachel acercándose a Quinn, agarre a Santana de la muñeca y la jale a la sala para agarrar mi mochila y llevar a Santana conmigo, cuando llegamos deje la mochila en mi escritorio y me acosté en la cama y voltee a ver a la puerta y vi que Santana estaba parada en la puerta y sin querer entrar

**B-** Te vas a quedar ahí o vas a venir – dije en modo juguetón y golpeando un lateral de la cama para que se acostara a un lado de mi – ven acércate que no muerdo – dije al ver el intento nulo de Santana para acercarse a ella – bueno si muerdo pero solo a animales – dije al ver su casa seria – no, no calma nunca te mordería a ti en forma de lobo – dije al ver la cara de Santana que estaba casi tan pálida a mi piel – ven mejor acércate y vemos una película - dije para después pararme de un brinco y acercándome a agarrar la película y ponerla, y después me dirigí a la puerta, agarre a Santana de la muñeca para acercarla a la cama.

**Fin Brittany POV**

**Santana POV**

Cuando por fin estuvimos acostadas Brittany se puso al instante a ver la película, mientras yo seguía pensando en lo que dijo mientras yo estaba parada en la puerta, estuve así por un tiempo hasta que sentí a Brittany acomodarse contra mi cuerpo, al principio me tense hasta que se acurrucaba y sentí la necesidad de abrazarla y le pase un brazo por los hombros y el otro por la cintura. Estuvimos así hasta que se quedo dormida y empecé a sentir la necesidad de besarla y…

**Fin Santana POV**

**Siguiente día en la escuela**

**R-** SANTANA LOPEZ ¡¿Qué tu hiciste queeee?! – Dijo gritando enojadísima y acercándose al casillero de la latina

**S- **No hice nada malo – dijo levantando las manos en defensa – Si te dijo algo Quinn no es cierto yo no hice nada de esas cosas

**R- **Si es que Quinn me dijo algo que crees que fue lo que me dijo porque si es verdad no te dejo salir el un tiempo

**S- **Si mas bien lo que paso es algo difícil de decir pero aun asi espero que entiendas


	14. Capitulo 12 Problemas

**Hola chicos, les subo este capitulo que es un poco mas largo que los otros, lo empece a escribir en la madrigada que me llegaron ideas y aquí se los dejo, comentenme lo que sea y los espero hasta la próxima actualización y espero que les guste. Y me costo un poco porque lo pase del cuaderno a la computadora en la escuela y mis compañeros querían ver que hacia y no los dejaba y me molestaban pero que importa.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 12 Problemas<strong>

**Santana POV**

**Flashback**

Pase un brazo por sus hombros y el otro por su cintura, estuvimos así hasta que se quedo dormida y empecé a sentir la necesidad de besarla y me puse de lado para verla mejor pero cuando ya estaba cerca de sus labios ella abrió los ojos y se me quedo viendo, al tiempo que me quise separar, Brittany me puso sus manos alrededor del cuello y me beso, al principio fue un leve roce de labios con el cual cerré los ojos, al separarnos y abrir los ojos, vi a Brittany con una sonrisa infantil y con las mejillas sonrojadas.

**B- **Santana yo… - no pudo terminar de decir la oración cuando yo ya la estaba besando, era un beso tierno y suave, el beso siguió hasta que ya no tuvimos oxigeno en nuestros pulmones y pegue mi frente a la de ella.

**S-** Brittany – dije en un susurro – esto… yo… el beso… fue… - no pude terminar porque los labios de Brittany otra vez se apoderaban de los míos, tuvimos un ritmo continuo hasta que la lengua de Brittany pedía permiso para entrar a mi boca, al dejarla pasar empezó una pelea de lenguas por el dominio, batalla que fue ganada por ella, me separe de ella en busca de oxigeno y cuando la iba a volver a besar…

**Q-** Brittany, Santana – dijo abriendo la puerta – ya pueden bajar a… - no termino de decirlo cuando ya me tenia agarrada del cuello y estampada contra la pared - ¡¿Por qué estas en la cama de mi prima apunto de besarla?! – me dijo en modo cabreado y apretando un poco mas mi cuello – Quiero que te vayas de mi casa – dijo gritando para luego soltarme y aventarme por la puerta de la habitación – No te quiero ver cerca de ella – dijo empujándome

**B-** Quinn, déjala, no hizo nada malo – dijo agarrando a Quinn de un brazo e intentando que se alejara de mi – Ella no fue la que me beso yo la bese, ella solo correspondió el beso – dijo empujando a Quinn adentro de su cuarto y acercándose a mí y ayudándome a ponerme de pie – Es mejor que te vayas a casa Santana – dijo en tono triste

**S-** Pero…. – dije un poco triste pero no complete la oración porque me dio un beso en la mejilla y preferí hablar – Si… si mejor me retiro nos vemos mañana en la escuela – dije en tono embobado – Mejor me voy antes de que Quinn quiera matarme – dije medio en risas y poniendo una mueca, caminamos hasta la puerta de la casa y le di un beso en la mejilla

**B-** Adiós Santana nos vemos luego – dijo con una sonrisa – Voy a hablar con Quinn no te preocupes por nada – dijo antes de que me retirara

**Fin Santana POV**

**R-** Si te creo, y espero que ya no causes problemas con Quinn, se ve que es muy celosa cuando se trata de su prima, por favor es necesario eso y hoy no quiero que estés en la casa, la voy a necesitar para revisar unas cosas y no quiero que estés cerca de la persona con la que voy a estar.

**S- **Esta bien – dijo cansada – mejor me voy a clases nos vemos después – dijo dándole un golpe en el hombro para luego dejar a Rachel en sus pensamientos

**R- **Bueno creo que tendré que afrontar las consecuencias

En otro lado de la escuela se encontraba una rubia de ojos verdes caminando a sus clases, la mayoría de las personas le tienen miedo y la respetan, Kitty Wilde, su nombre lo saben todas las personas de la escuela, es la capitana de las porristas, todos saben que ella es lesbiana pero ninguna de las chicas tiene posibilidad con ella. Aunque sea muy hermosa ella solo tiene a alguien en sus pensamientos, Marley Rose, una castaña de ojos azules, integrante del Glee Club junto con Rachel y Santana, aunque ellas son respetadas ella es un blanco de los slushies cuando alguna de las morenas se descuida, aunque no sea su pariente en sangre la tratan como una hermana, la chica también es un lobo como ellas, también tiene la misma condición y también es lesbiana. Kitty cada vez que la ve se le sale la baba por ella, al tiempo que doblaba una esquina se encontró a Finn lanzándole un slushie a Marley y se acerco

**Ki- **A ver tonto porque acabas de hacer eso – dijo de modo enojado por la acción del chico contra la castaña y al ver el intento del chico por hablar dijo – aléjate de una vez antes de que le diga a todos que te bañen con esto pero de diferentes colores por el resto del año escolar – el chico alto salio corriendo y ella se acerco a Marley - ¿estas bien? – pregunto un poco preocupada

**Ma- **S… si, estoy bien, gracias por preguntar Kitty – dijo un poco nerviosa – es mejor que vaya a mi casillero por algo de ropa y me cambie de inmediato antes de que toque el timbre – dijo para irse pero la rubia la agarro de la muñeca y la jalo con ella

**Ki- **bien vamos yo te acompaño a limpiarte esta cosa – dijo arrastrando a Marley con ella, la chica sentía su olor a lobo y ella como vampiro debería sentir repulsión contra ella, pero era todo lo contrario, con otros lobos le pasa pero con ella no, se sentía atraída a ella – no tengas miedo, no te haré nada te lo prometo, por favor confía en mi – le dijo

**Ma- **es que tu eres la que manda esto, pensé que tú fuiste – dijo preocupada y nerviosa – si tú no fuiste entonces ¿Quién fue?

**Ki- **Fue Bree, yo eh estado calmada estos últimos meses y no eh echo nada contra los estudiantes, pero en verdad ven y te ayudo a limpiarte – dijo para por fin llevar a Marley por sus cosas y de ahí al baño para ayudarla a cambiarse


	15. Capitulo 13 Entre citas y parejas

**Hola espero que les guste el capitulo y tambien perdonen si lo subi un poco tarde lo acabo de terminar de escribir y creo que es el mas largo que eh escrito, y espero que les guste y si me quieren contactar aqui les dejo mi twitter Shiadani11**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 13 Entre citas y parejas.<strong>

Cuando Kitty ya había terminado de limpiar el pelo y la cara de Marley la cual estaba sentada en una banca que había en el baño, luego se puso a limpiarle un poco la ropa, pero Marley estaba en estado de shock porque no podía detenerla ni decir nada para que la deje de tocar, cuando Kitty limpio por la entrepierna de Marley sintió algo raro pero dejo pasar ese detalle y se alejo para dejar que Marley se parara y cambiara, y Marley al ver que Kitty no le sacaba la vista de encima por fin se atrevió a hablar

**Ma-**Kitty, ¿podrías dejar de verme para poderme cambiar, o mínimo te puedes hacer para atrás para entrar a un cubículo? – dijo con un tono serio porque no le había gustado que la rubia la estuviera tocando solo por gusto, y frunció el seño cuando vio el intento nulo de Kitty para moverse – en verdad Kitty déjame levantarme que si queremos salir de aquí tienes que dejarme pararme en este instante – dijo ya molesta por el comportamiento de la rubia – puede que me hayas ayudado por la maldad de Bree pero tampoco en que me haya roto la pierna o algo para que tu solo estés parada viéndome que este aquí sentada con la ropa toda sucia – dijo al tiempo que empujaba despacio a Kitty para que se alejara y entrando a un baño – si quieres vete luego nos vemos, orita voy a ir a una junta de Glee Club y se que ya no tienes clases, así que vete – dijo ya en modo tranquilo y quitándose la ropa manchada

**Ki- **esta bien – dijo para después exhalar y acercándose a la puerta para salir del baño – nos vemos luego Marley – dijo eso ultimo antes de salir por completo del baño

Después de que Kitty se fuera del baño, Marley se intento cambiar lo más rápido que podía porque en su celular marcaba que faltaban unos minutos para la clase, por la culpa de haberse entretenido con que Kitty la limpiara había perdido la clase anterior, al terminar corrió a dejar sus cosas y entrar a la sala del coro. Y a penas vio a Rachel, salio corriendo a abrazarla y contarle todo lo ocurrido en el baño y después de haberle contado ella, Rachel le relato lo que había pasado en la clase que comparte con Quinn.

**Flashback**

Cuando Rachel entro al salón como 20 minutos antes de que empezara la clase se encontró con Quinn ya sentada en su lugar y leyendo un libro, se quedo mirándola por unos 2 minutos hasta que se acerco para tocarle el hombro y haciéndola voltear donde se encontraba.

**R- **Hola – dijo con una sonrisa - ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano? – pregunto mirándola embobada – pensé que yo era la única que llegaba antes que el profesor al salón

**Q- **Hola – dijo sonriendo – Es que me gusta llegar temprano y pues ya vez – dijo dejando el libro y estirando sus brazos y apuntando a todo el salón – ya no eres la única que lo hace – dijo con otra sonrisa – y ya que estas aquí – dijo guardando el libro en su mochila – hablemos lo de la cita – dijo volteándola a ver y mirándola directo a los ojos – ahí que ir a cenar a un restaurante que esta a las afueras de aquí y después vamos a tu casa y hacemos lo que teníamos planeado – dijo al tiempo que la jalaba para que se acercara y sentara en la silla que tenia a un lado – y después hacemos otras cosas – dijo pasándole la mano de la rodilla a su pelvis y apretando el muslo y oyendo un gemido de parte de Rachel y sonriendo – como ver películas o así, ya que es viernes creo que seria bueno para conocernos mejor – dijo para después pegarle en el mismo muslo al tiempo que oyó el timbre y volteando a ver a la puerta por donde entraban mas chicos y después al profesor

**Fin Flashback**

Mientras Rachel le contaba todo a Marley, Santana entraba feliz por la puerta porque se le había ocurrido invitar a Brittany a una cita para así poder conocerse mejor y saber más una de la otra, al ver a Marley con Rachel se les acerco despacio pero sin quitar la sonrisa y esperar a que la vieran porque no le gustaba interrumpir a su prima

**S- **Hola morenas – dijo aun sonriendo - ¿Qué me cuentan? ¿Qué han hecho estos perdedores en lo que no estada? – dijo señalando a sus compañeros del coro

**Ma-** Nada solo Rachel me contaba lo que paso en sus clases – dijo volteando a ver a Santana y sonriéndole – y a ti que te paso latina que andas demasiado sonriente – dijo para después darle un codazo en las costillas a Rachel y picarle el estomago a Santana

**S- **Es que invite a la chica que me gusta a una cita – dijo sonriendo bobamente – y se que también le gusto

**R- **Así que mi prima por fin asentara cabeza con alguien – dijo en tono de broma porque sabía que Santana cuando quería era una completa casanova – ¿Y se puede saber quien es la afortunada?

**S- **Pues es una chica de mi clase con el Señor Rogers – dijo al tiempo que suspiraba – es muy bella y sus ojos, Dios sus ojos en los cuales me podría perder durante años y nunca me cansaría de verlos pero su prima me odia desde la primera vez que me vio – dijo poniendo una mueca – pero después les cuento bien – dijo al tiempo que entraba el señor Schuster al salón.

El día paso y las chicas se fueron a la casa para arreglarse, Rachel iría a recoger a Quinn a las 6 para ir al restaurante y Santana iría con Brittany a cenar en Breadstix y la recogería a las 7. Rachel fue a cada de Quinn y toco la puerta y cuando la abrio la vio vestida con un sensillo vestido amarillo y con un sueter blanco mientras ella estaba vestida un pantalón negro, una camisa blanca y una corbata roja con un saco negro.

**R-** Buenas noches Quinn – dijo un poco sonrojada por ver a Quinn

**Q-** Buenas noches Rachel – dijo acercandose a Rachel y dandole un beso en la mejilla – deja me despido de Brittany y nos vamos – dijo al tiempo que entraba y le dejaba un beso en la frente a Britt que se encontraba en el sillon – nos vemos al rato y ya subete a cambiar que tu cita no debe tardar en llegar

**B- **Solo me falta ponerme la ropa porque ire con el pelo suelto – dijo dandole un dulce sonrisa – y nos vemos luego y que te vaya bien – dijo para luego ver que Quinn se iba

**R-** Ahora, nos vamos señorita – dijo estirando el brazo y dándole la mano a Quinn para llevarla al auto y abriéndole la puerta – vas a pasar una linda cena y después hablamos ¿de acuerdo? – Dijo al tiempo que cerraba la puerta y se iba a la del conductor – esta sera una larga noche – dijo en un susurro antes de entrar en el carro y arrancar a su destino

Una hora después de eso Santana llegaba a esa misma casa vestida con un pantalón de mezclilla, una blusa blanca y por encima una camisa a cuadros roja con negra con unas converse rojas, toco el timbre y fue recibida por una Brittany vestida con un pantalón naranja, una blusa blanca y un suéter azul y unas converse blancas.

**S- **Hola Britt - dijo al tiempo que le daba una dulce sonrisa

**B- **Hola San – dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla – ya vamonos a cenar y después volvemos – dijo al tiempo que le daba una linda sonrisa y jalándola hacia el auto de la latina


	16. Capitulo 14 Citas, noche y besos parte 1

**Hola chicos en verdad lo siento, el lunes mi hermana no me presto la computadora y ayer y hoy me dejaron un monton de tarea, y este capitulo lo separe en dos porque me falta un monton para escribir pero para cumplirles aqui esta la primera parte, son 1176 palabras, espero que les guste**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 14 citas, noche y besos parte 1<strong>

**Quinn POV **

Cuando Rachel estaciono el carro en el restaurante, salio rápidamente y me abrió la puerta para ofrecerme su mano para ayudarme a salir, camine con ella del brazo hasta la puerta que ella abrió caballerosamente y dejándome pasar antes que ella. Un mozo nos llevo a nuestra mesa que esta cerca de un ventanal con vista al bosque y la luna llena. Después de que nos tomaron el pedido por fin pude hablar con ella.

**Q- **Y que me puedes decir de tu día, se que hoy tuviste Glee Club ¿crees que me pueda integrar? – dije para por fin romper el hielo

**R- **Pues mi día estuvo tranquilo, y en Glee Club como siempre, nada interesante y si puedes unirte, nada mas que tienes que audicionar, ¿y a ti como te va con lo de las porristas? – me pregunto con voz graciosa

**Q-** Pues la entrenadora hoy nos entrego a Britt y a mi nuestros uniformes, y dijo que empezábamos el lunes a entrenar – dije contenta – aparte la entrenadora nos dijo que podíamos confiar con ella para todo – dije tranquila - ¿eso también incluye lo que somos? – pregunte dudosa

**R- **Si – me contesta – Sue también es de nuestro mundo, pero nadie sabe que es, aunque muchos sospechan muchas cosas – dijo en un tono misterioso

Le iba a decir algo hasta que llego el mozo con nuestros pedidos

**Fin Quinn POV**

Empezaron a cenar tranquilas, mientras que en Breadstix llegaban la latina y la rubia en el auto de Santana, se bajo y ayudo a Brittany del carro, cuando entraron, rápidamente el mozo las llevo a su mesa.

**Brittany POV**

El mozo nos pidió nuestras ordenes y después se retiro, y por fin pude ver la mesa, estaba hermosa, estaba al fondo del restaurante para estar en privado, tenia dos velas en el centro dando un toque romántico pero a la vez con nada de cliché, después mire a Santana que estaba jugando con sus manos y me le quede viendo hasta que levanto la vista y la conecto con la mía, nos estuvimos viendo hasta que ella hablo

**S-** Y como te la estas pasando Britt? – me dijo viéndome con cara de enamorada – espero que bien porque en serio me gustaría que lo pasaras bien porque eres muy especial para mi – dijo poniendo una sonrisa tonta

**B- **si, me la estoy pasando muy bien porque estoy contigo – dije pasándole la mano por la cara – y tu también eres muy importante para mi – dije antes de quitarle la mano para que el mozo dejara la comida en la mesa

**Fin Brittany POV**

Las dos parejas cenaron tranquilas, entre risas y recuerdos, hasta que Rachel le comento a Quinn que si ya se retiraban para ver lo de la profecía la cual respondió que si, Rachel llamo al mozo para que trajera la cuenta, pago y se retiraron del restaurante hacia la casa de ella para revisar la dichosa profecía, el camino de regreso fue tranquilo, había en todo silencio hasta que Quinn prendió la radio y programo una estación, la música era ligera hasta que por fin Rachel hablo a unas cuadras de la casa

**R- **¿Cuál es tu color favorito? – Pregunto sorprendiendo a Quinn haciendo que la volteara a ver sorprendida – si, es que quiero saber mas de ti

**Q- **pues es el azul – dijo después de haber pensado mucho lo que iba a contestar – ¿y el tuyo? – dijo volteando a ver rápidamente su celular y volteando a ver otra ves a Rachel

**R- **Pues mi color favorito es… - dijo volteando a ver directo a sus ojos – mi color favorito es el de tus ojos – dijo estacionándose en la cochera – me gustan mucho tus ojos, son hermosos como la portadora de ellos – dijo mirándola con una sonrisa boba – Bueno ya llegamos – dijo saliendo del carro y abriéndole la puerta a Quinn y girándola dentro de la casa, cuando entraron Rachel se quedo recargada a la puerta mirando a Quinn que estaba recorriendo la casa, hasta que se acordó a que venia la rubia – Bueno, acompáñame a la oficina donde esta la profecía que íbamos a rev… - decía hasta que fue interrumpida por el sonido del celular de Quinn - ¿De quien es? – pregunto al ver su cara de alegría

**Q-** Es un mensaje de mi abuela, se llama Elizabeth y ella fue la que me ayudo a salir de Londres y del poder de mi padre que aparte de rechazarme quería controlar mi vida – dijo antes de abrir el mensaje y leer su contenido en voz alta – Querida Lucy, el lunes iré a Lima para visitarlas y hablar con ustedes de algo, cualquier cosa me llamas, recuerda que las quiero y no muerdas a nadie. Atte. Elizabeth – leyó el mensaje y sonrió – creo que es mejor marcarle, ¿quieres quedarte y hablar con ella también? – pregunto muy sonriente

**R- **Si, puedes hablar con ella y si en verdad quieres me quedo pero pon el altavoz porque quiero oír la voz de la persona que mas amas de tu familia aparte de Britt – dijo para luego ver como Quinn llamaba a su abuela, después de tres toques contesto y puso el altavoz

**E- **¿Bueno? – dijo la voz del otro lado

**Q- **Abue, soy yo Lucy, ¿Cómo estas? – dijo en tono muy alegre

**E- **Lucy querida que gusto oír tu voz, yo estoy muy bien ¿y tu cariño? – dijo con tono dulce

**Q- **Yo estoy muy bien y también Britt, ella esta orita en una cita con alguien que conoció y yo orita estoy con mi cita es de la persona que tanto te habla Britt

**E- **Si sabia que la pequeña Susan tenia una cita hoy, y espero no haber interrumpido nada, y ¿Por qué la repentina llamada Lucy? No me estoy quejando pero si me sorprende mucho y me gustaría hablar con ustedes sobre unas chicas que están en ese pueblo

**Q- **¿De que chicas hablas?

**E- **Sobre las descendientes del clan de los lobos Berry y López

**Q- **Em abuelita orita estoy en una cita con Rachel Berry e íbamos a revisar una profecía o algo así – dijo para luego oír ruido de fondo - ¿abuelita? ¿Elizabeth?

**E- **Quinn, voy a tomar el jet e iré de inmediato a ver la profecía con ustedes pero hasta que no llegue no la toquen, nos vemos mañana temprano – dijo para luego colgar y dejar perplejas a las chicas

**R-** ¿Y que te parece si vemos una película? ya que no podemos tocar la profecía – dijo y después vio asentir a Quinn con la cabeza y la llevo a la sala, mientras que en Breadstix estaban saliendo la ojiazul muy abrazada a la latina

**B- **¿Qué te parece que si vamos a mi casa y vemos una película? – dijo para después dejar un beso en la mejilla a Santana

**S-** Si, claro vamos – dijo para luego llegar a su carro y abrirle la puerta a Britt, y después ir a su puerta y empezar a conducir a la casa de la rubia


	17. Capitulo 15 Citas, noche y besos parte 2

**Hola chicos, perdon por el retraso, no habia tenido ideas, y la verdad este capitulo esta aun mas largo que el anterior, espero que les guste y hasta la proxima cualquier cosa dejen su review **

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 15 citas, noche y besos parte 2<strong>

**Brittany POV**

La cena me la pase de maravilla, Santana fue completamente un caballero, estamos de camino a mi casa, no es un camino nada largo, había un silencio muy cómodo, de repente sentí que Santana tomaba mi mano y la beso. Cuando llegamos ella se bajo y me abrió la puerta de la casa.

**B- **¿Quieres pasar?- pregunte alegre

**S- **Si, claro – me contesto con una sonrisa mientras entrábamos ala casa, la acompañe a la sala y la deje escogiendo una película en lo que yo iba a la cocina por algo de tomar, saque dos latas de soda del refrigerador. Cuando regrese a la sala la encontré viendo la caja de la película the shining, me acerque a la mesa dejando las sodas y luego a ella

**B- **si quieres la vemos ya y luego hacemos otra cosa que quieras – le susurre al oído y haciendo que se estremeciera para luego alejarme un poco y volviendo por las sodas – vamos al cuarto ya para ver la película – dije al tiempo que caminaba a las escaleras y comenzaba a subir, después de unos minutos estábamos las dos en mi cama viendo la película, Santana paso un brazo por mi hombro haciendo que me recargara en su pecho y empezó a acariciar el mismo, después ella me preguntó algo que no entendí

**B- **¿Qué dijiste? – Pregunte un poco atontada – perdón es que no te entendí dije bajando la mirada

**S- **preguntaba que si te gusto la cita – dijo nerviosa y agarrándome del mentón y haciendo que volteara a verla

**B- **Si, la verdad es que me gusto mucho – dije al tiempo que me quedaba viendo directo a sus ojos, después de unos segundos así, Santana se acerco quedando a unos pocos centímetros de mi cara, después de unos segundos de estar así y olvidándonos completamente de la película por fin Santana me beso, el beso era tranquilo, paso su mano a mi mejilla acariciándomela, nos separamos en busca de aire para después volvernos a besar un poco mas apasionadamente, enrollé mis brazos en su cuello atrayéndola mas a mi y profundizar mas el beso, pidió permiso con su lengua para entrar en mi boca el cual concedí de inmediato y al sentir su lengua jugar con la mía gemí, la jale mas a mi para poderla besar mejor, Santana puso sus manos en mi cintura y me acerco a su cuerpo, no había ni un centímetro de separación entre nosotras, empecé a gemir al sentir la mano de Santana pasar de mi cintura a la espalda muy delicadamente y volviéndola a bajar y meterla debajo de mi blusa, haciendo que me dieran escalofríos en la espina dorsal por sentir su mano tocando mi piel expuesta, cuando la deje de besar para buscar un poco de aire, ella empezó a bajar delineándome la mandíbula y dejando un camino de besos a mi cuello, gemía por el placer que me causaba eso, bajo los besos a mi clavícula y la empezó a recorrer con la lengua, y volvió a subir sus besos a mi boca la cual ataco con ferocidad me fue acostando hasta que yo quede con la espalda pegada a la cama y ella arriba de mi.

**Fin Brittany POV**

**Rachel POV**

Quinn parece un ángel, y se veía muy bien con mi ropa puesta, le preste un poco para que estuviera cómoda, eso era lo que pensaba y hacia que no me concentrara en la película, ella puede se un vampiro pero no tiene nada de ello en su comportamiento, ni en su aspecto, me fui acercando al centro del sofá, y agarre un poco de palomitas del bote que estaba en la mesa de centro y cuando me volví a acomodar Quinn se recargo en mi, por inercia la envolví con mi brazo, al tiempo que pasaba la película Quinn se fue quedando dormida y yo me intentaba concentrar el ma película pero no podía, lo único que hacia era ver a Quinn con una sonrisa boba, al termino de la película de la película Quinn estaba profundamente dormida, la deje recostada en el sofá, me levante a apagar la televisión y el reproductor de video, me acerque al sofá, la levante brazos, me dirigí a mi cuarto y la acomode en mi cama para que durmiera tranquila, agarra una pijama y me fui al cuarto de Santana para dormir ahí porque sabia que no iba a volver en toda la noche, me puse a recordar las palabras de la abuela de Quinn sobre que no tocáramos la profecía, que cosa vendría en eso para ser así de importante, me fui quedando dormida con ese pensamiento en la cabeza.

**Fin Rachel POV**

**Santana POV**

Al tiempo que me quede arriba de ella tuve mayor control del beso, le fui subiendo la camisa, nos separamos para poder quitarle la camisa, al ver sus ojos vi que irradiaban pasión y que ya no eran su común color celeste, ahora era un azul demasiado oscuro, me aleje un poco de ella y recorrer con la mirada todo su cuerpo, tenia un lindo sostén color celeste, ella quito sus manos de mi cuello y las fue bajando hasta el borde de mi camisa la cual quito rápidamente con un movimiento y se quedo analizando mi cuerpo, me acerque a besarla nuevamente, sentía que la entrepierna me dolía de toda la excitación que tenia y que el pantalón ya me molestaba y lastimaba, empecé a mover la cadera para juntarme al centro de Brittany, ella gimió al sentirme y ahí fue cuando me di cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, y me separe completamente de ella.

**B- **¿Qué paso? – Me pregunto asustada por mi reacción - ¿Hice algo mal? – me pregunto con un tono triste y preocupado

**S-** No, no hiciste nada malo, solo que creo que nos dejamos llevar, me gustaría tener una buena relación contigo y no nada mas algo de un día, en verdad me gustas y mucho, y no quiero hacer nada mal, me gustaría ir a un ritmo calmado, ir a citas y que seas mi novia antes de esto – dije para después suspirar

**B- **A mi también me gustas mucho, y si me gustaría volver a salir contigo y ser tu novia – dijo muy alegre, acercándose a su mueble y sacando un poco de ropa – y es mejor que te cambies y nos acostamos a dormir porque ya es un poco tarde – dijo dándome la ropa que saco, para después apuntar al reloj que marcaba las 11:05pm, acepte la ropa y ella me dijo que podía usar el baño y me indico donde estaba, lo primero que iba a hacer era bajarme la excitación así que le pedí una toalla limpia y me metí a duchar con agua fría, cuando me termine de duchar me seque y vestí rápidamente y cuando salí la vi con una pijama de patos, y la hacia verse a un mas tierna de lo que es.

**B- **Ven acércate para acostarnos a dormir, yo duermo del lado derecho así que tu duermes del lado izquierdo de la cama, ¿no hay problema con eso? – me pregunto

**S-** No, no hay problema con eso pero… ¿crees que es inconveniente que duerma contigo en la misma cama? – pregunte un poco preocupada

**B- **no, no hay ningún inconveniente así que ya vente a dormir que ya es muy tarde – dijo al tiempo que apagaba la luz y se acostaba en la cama. Me fui a acomodar y me quede profundamente dormida después de unos minutos

**Fin Santana POV**


	18. Capitulo 16 La dichosa profecía

**Hola chicos, lo siento por no haber subido el capitulo antes, es que esta semana es de exámenes y tenia que estudiar para salir bien en ellos, espero que les guste, y les recomiendo que lean mi otro fic el cual solo subo 1 vez por semana, cualquier cosa díganmela, hasta la otra actualización.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 16 "La dichosa profecía" <strong>

**Quinn POV**

Me desperté al oír mi celular sonar pero no me quería levantar de la cama, al abrir los ojos me di cuenta que ese no era mi cuarto, mi cuarto es verde no morado, me levante de golpe para analizar el entorno, veía postres de grupos de rock y también de Katy Perry, de Taylor Swift y de Demi Lovato pegados en una pared, en otra había imágenes familiares, no sabia donde estaba hasta que tocaron la puerta al tiempo que la abrían y alguien se asomaba por ella

**R- **Buenos días – dijo y por fin me acorde donde estaba – espero que hayas dormido bien, y te venia a decir que el desayuno ya esta listo

**Q- **Buenos días, orita bajo – dije sonriendo – y eh dormido muy bien – dije estirándome y viendo como salía del cuarto, me dirigí al baño para arreglándome un poco y lavarme la cara y manos, cuando salí me dirigí a las escaleras para bajar a la cocina donde se encontraba Rachel sirviendo en dos platos un poco de huevo con tocino y servia algo de café en dos tazas, cuando me vio en la puerta, se acerco a mi con una de las tazas y me al entrego

**R- **Espero que te guste – me dijo sonriendo para después darse la vuelta e ir por los platos y acomodarlos en el comedor. Le di un sorbo al café y luego camine para ese lado, deje la taza hasta que me acorde que me había llegado un mensaje, y la llamada de ayer de mi abuela, y así que fui corriendo al cuarto de Rachel, agarre mi celular y revisarlo, tenia dos mensajes uno de Britt y otro de mi abuela. Primero revise el de Brittany "Quinn, estoy bien por si te lo preguntas, como ayer no llegaste a la casa tengo por seguro que te quedaste en casa de Rachie, espero que estés bien y nos vemos en la tarde. Recuerda que te quiero" sonreí porque mi prima siempre es tan tierna conmigo, aunque parezca infantil es muy inteligente. Después proseguí a leer el mensaje de Elizabeth "Lucy en dos horas estaré llegando a Lima, por favor dile a la señorita Rachel Berry que orita agarre la profecía y se vayan a la casa y que llamen a su prima y que también este la pequeña Susan en casa porque yo iré directo para allá cuando aterrice. Y recuerda que te quiero señorita." Revise la hora de llegada del mensaje y me lo había mandado hace ya casi una hora y 20, baje corriendo de regreso al comedor y vi a Rachel sentada en la mesa ya desayunando.

**Q- **Tenemos menos de 40 minutos para estar en mi casa con la profecía y con tu prima en ella porque allá llegara mí abuela – dije preocupada, un poco apurada y con la respiración agitada y enseñándole el mensaje.

**Fin Quinn POV**

**Brittany POV**

En la mañana me desperté temprano y al intentarme mover sentí un brazo abrazándome por la cintura y me acorde lo de la noche y sonrei, me di la vuelta para quedar de frente para ver bien a Santana que se veía muy tranquila y relajada, me acerque un poco mas para dejarle un beso en los labios, me aleje de ella y me levante al baño, me lave la cara y la boca, y cuando regrese al cuarto la encontré dormida boca arriba, agarre mi celular y le mande un mensaje a Quinn porque no llego en la noche a la casa, me acerque a la cama y me subí arriba de ella y de Santana. Estaba sentada entre su estomago y su entrepierna, sentí que su amiguito estaba despierto y me incline hacia enfrente, le deje un beso en los labios y después me acerque a su oído.

**B- **Santy, Santana despierta ya amaneció – dije susurrando para después besarle la oreja y morderle el lóbulo, ella soltó un gemido pero no se despertó – Vamos San despierta – dije y después la empecé a besar, después de unos segundos sentí que me respondía el beso y me aleje para quedar sentada otra vez y verla que abría los ojos.

**S- **Buenos días Brittany, que buena forma de despertar – me dijo sonriendo, me hice un poco mas para atrás quedando sentada en su entrepierna y arriba de su erección, las dos gemimos, ella se flexiono quedando a mi altura, me puso las manos en la cintura y yo puse las mías en su cuello y la bese. Me sentía tan a gusto hasta que nos separamos para respirar y recargo la cabeza en mi hombro.

**S- **Brittany, creo que tenemos que bajar a desayunar – dijo con la respiración entrecortada – tu ve bajando, yo bajo en un momento tengo que encargarme de un asunto – dijo intentando salir debajo de mi, me levante para que se quedara libre.

**B- **Muy bien voy a ir cocinando algo en lo que bajas. – dije en el momento que salía del cuarto, baje y me puse a preparar un poco de huevo y tocino con un jugo de naranja, me iba a dedicar a servirlo hasta que oí que tocaban el timbre de la casa y oí decir a Santana que ella abría.

**Fin Brittany POV**

Santana abrió la puerta y se encontró con alguien que no esperaba ver.

**S- **¿pero tu que haces aquí? – dijo un poco enojada y en un tono alto


	19. Capitulo 17 Leyendo el futuro

**Lo siento mucho en verdad, estos dias no pude actualizar, la semana pasada tenia examenes y mas cosas, y en estos dias llegaba con un dolor horrible de cabeza que no me dejaba ni estar parada de tanto dolor, pero ya aqui esta el capitulo, y como ame el capitulo A Wedding por fin nuestras Brittanas se unieron en matrimonio y ahora son la dulce familia Lopierce como las llamo Sue y NAYA ESTA EMBARAZADA! ayer que me entere no me lo podia creer, estoy tan emocionada, otro hijo HeYa... okno ya dejando todo eso de lado aqui les dejo el capitulo y espero que les guste. Y a los chicos que leen mi fic We Fic les aviso que estara en una pausa en lo que mi amiga me envia en archivo porque ella esta escribiendo ahora y despues me mandara el archivo para yo escribir, solo es una pausa, apenas me lo envie, lo revisare y separare. y ahora si los dejo con el cap.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 17 "Leyendo el futuro"<strong>

**S- **¿pero tu que haces aquí? – dijo un poco enojada y en un tono alto

**K- **Hola Santana – dijo con una sonrisa – yo vengo a ver a Brittany para ver una rutina que se tiene que aprender

**B- ** Hola Kitty – dijo apareciendo y abrazando a la otra rubia – pasa Kitty, ¿Te gustaría desayunar con nosotras? – dijo sonriendo – y después vemos lo de las rutinas cuando llegue Quinn

**K- **Si, me gustaría desayunar con ustedes pero exactamente acabo de venir de desayunar – dijo un poco avengorzada – y si, quieres ustedes desayunen, yo mientras voy a ir a comprar algunas cosas para el entrenamiento y regreso.

**B- **Esta bien Kitty tu ve tranquila – dijo feliz – no hay ningún problema en ello

Santana solo veía la interacción de las dos rubias de lejos hasta que vio que Kitty se retiraba de la casa y Brittany se acercaba a ella, la agarraba de la mano y la jalaba a la cocina para terminar de preparar el desayuno. Después de 20 minutos estaban en la sala terminando de comer y viendo la televisión, Santana cuando vio que Brittany termino, le retiro el plato, los llevo a la cocina y los lavo, y después regreso, Brittany estaba sentada en una orilla del sillón, y Santana se acostó poniendo su cabeza en las piernas de la rubia, la cual le empezó a acariciar el cabello sin apartar la vista del televisor, y Santana le hacia caso omiso a la tele centrando su vista en Brittany, la miraba muy atenta. Brittany bajo la vista y encontrándose con los ojos de Santana, ya no les importaba para nada lo que estaban viendo lo único que les importaba eran ellas y nada mas.

**Brittany POV **

En los ojos de Santana se veía un brillo diferente, y ella intercalaba la mirada entre mis labios y mis ojos, ella paso la lengua por sus labios humectándoselos y me incline para besarla, ella cerro los ojos antes de estar completamente cerca, y uní nuestros labios en un beso suave y tierno, el cual fue interrumpido por el sonido de la puerta abrirse.

**Q- **Britt ya regrese – dije alegre y deja do pasar a Rachel dentro de la casa - ¿Cómo estas? ¿Cómo te fue en tu….? – no termino la frase al vernos a Santana y a mi todavía muy cerca - ¡TU! Te dije que no te acercaras a mi primita – dijo en tono enojado y le hubiera saltado encima si no fuera porque Rachel la agarro de la muñeca y jalándola a su cuerpo

**R- **Calma Quinn, no pasa nada, orita nos explicaran a las dos porque estaban así – dijo con la vista directa a nosotras – ahora vamos a dejar esta cosa – dijo levantando la mano donde traía un maletín – a un lugar seguro ante de que llegue Elizabeth – dijo jalando a Quinn con ella a la entrada y diciéndole que le mostrara la oficina. Santana al ver que se iban por fin se pudo mover y se separo de la posición que estaba conmigo sentándose, para después levantarse del sofá, y me miraba con cara de preocupación.

**B- **¿Que pasa? – dije parándome e intentando acercándome pero se hacia para atrás.

**S- **Lo siento, es que yo no le caigo bien a tu prima y ella me da miedo – dijo desviando la vista – y se que no te e pedido formalmente que seas mi novia aunque ya lo seamos – dijo un poco triste, la agarre de la barbilla haciendo que me mirara y le deje un beso en los labios.

**B- **Si quieres les podemos decir en este momento y les explicamos todo – dije agarrándola de la mano y entrelazando los dedos

**S- **Si pero... – fue interrumpida por el sonido del timbre

**Fin Brittany POV**

Brittany le dejo un beso en la mejilla a Santana, se dirigió a la puerta, y al abrirla se encontró con una sorpresa.

**B- **Abue Eli – grito y saltándole encima a la señora y abrazándola – Te extrañaba mucho, mucho

**E- **Hola pequeña – dijo abrazándola con fuerza - ¿Cómo están? ¿Me dejas entrar? – dijo apenas soltó a la chica

**B- **Si, claro pasa estas en tu casa – dijo haciéndose a un lado dejándola pasar – y estamos muy bien y t… - no termino de decirlo cuando vio a su abuela viendo seriamente a Santana

**E- **López, que sorpresa verte – dijo en tono serio

**S- **Lo mismo digo Elizabeth – contesto con el mismo tono

**B- **Santana se buena con mi abuela – dijo regañando a la chica y viendo como su abuela sonreía con superioridad – y tu abuela no intentes matar a mi novia con la mirada

**E- **Así que tu eres la novia de la que siempre la pequeña Susan me habla – dijo acercándosele – si la dejas embarazada antes de tiempo te castrare y si le rompes el corazón te buscare y matare – dijo susurrándole a Santana y oyendo como pasaba saliva con mucha dificultad, y oyendo a alguien bajar por las escaleras

**Q- **Eli – dijo abrazándola – Te extrañe mucho muchísimo – dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla

**E- **Hola cariño – dijo regresándole el beso – Hola Berry – dijo al ver cuando vio a la morena detrás de Quinn

**R- **Hola Elizabeth – dijo sonriendo de lado – ¿como has estado? Hace mucho que no te veía y parece que todavía sigues enojada con Santana por lo que hizo en una misión que nos mandaste a resolver con esa súcubo – dijo riendo por el recuerdo – ahora si a lo que nos conviene, la profecía esta en la oficina – dijo caminando al lugar mencionado

**E- **Muy bien, Britt, López, ustedes también tienen que estar en esto – dijo caminando a la oficina junto a Quinn dejando a las otras chicas solas

**S- **Pues vamos a ver que es lo que dice esa profecía – dijo al tiempo que agarraba a la rubia de la mano y se iban por el camino que se fueron las otras.

Después de unos minutos, todas ya estaban acomodadas y listas para ver que decía la profecía y la abuela Elizabeth Fabray-Pierce empezaba a leerla.

**EN EL FUTURO 2 DE LAS FAMILIAS MAS IMPORTANTES DE LOBOS Y DE VAMPIROS TENDRAN A 4 DECENDIENTES QUE SE JUNTARAN CREANDO UNA NUEVA ESPECIE ENTRE ESAS DOS ESPECIES, LAS DECENDIENTES DIRECTAS DE LA FAMILIA LOPEZ-BERRY SE UNIRAN CON LAS DECENDIENTES DIRECTAS DE LA FAMILIA FABRAY-PIERCE, LAS CHICAS AYUDARAN Y CREARAN LA NUEVA ESPECIE PARA SALVAR AL MUNDO DE UNA CATASTROFE FUTURA QUE HARA QUE SE VEA AFECTADO EL MUNDO DE LOS SERES MITOLOGICOS. TAMBIEN ESTARAN INVOLUCRADAS LA DECENDIETE DIRECTA DE LA FAMILIA DE VAMPIROS WILDE Y LA DECENDIENTE DE LOS LOBOS ROSE LAS CUALES TAMBIEN AYUDARAN EN LA PELEA CONTRA EL SER DEL CUAL NO SE SABE COMO ES PERO ES ALGO DEMACIADO PODEROSO Y NO SE DETENDRA HASTA SER ACABADO O HASTA ACABAR CON TODA LA EXISTENCIA DE TODOS LOS SERES QUE HABITAN LA TIERRA…**


	20. Capitulo 18 Confesiones

**hola chicos espero que les guste el capitulo, perdon por no actualizar tan seguido, la verdad no se si podre estar subiendo rapidos los capitulos porque orita me estan dejando tareas de exposicion y me tengo que aprender las cosas. Bueno ya dejando mis problemas a un lado aqui esta el capitulo y espero que lo disfruten hasta la otra.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 18 "confesiones"<strong>

**E- Seres que habitan la tierra… **- dijo para después voltear a ver a las chicas - ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué me miran así? – dijo al ver las caras de shock de las chicas.

**R- **Es que… - dijo con la voz nerviosa – no me esperaba que iba a decir eso – dijo volteando a ver a Quinn – entonces esto ya estaba escrito – dijo volteando a ver esta vez a Santana que estaba jugando con nerviosa con sus manos – San ¿estas bien? ¿Quieres comentar algo?

**S- **Eh… - dijo levantando la vista hacia Rachel – si, les quería decir que Brittany – dijo al tiempo que agarraba la mano de la chica – y yo, estamos saliendo y les quiero pedir permiso a ustedes – dijo apuntando a Quinn y a Elizabeth – para estar formalmente con ella

**E/Q- **Si claro/¡NO! – dijeron al mismo tiempo

**B- **¿Qué? ¿Por qué no Quinnie? – dijo en tono triste y viendo a su prima

**Q- **No es que no quiera que estés con alguien, si no que no confió en ella – dijo apuntando a Santana – desde la primera vez que la vi ese día en el baño, no se, tal vez debo convivir mas con ella ahora que va a ser mi cuñada – dijo resignada y sonriéndole a su prima – así que mi respuesta es si, si puedes andar con mi Britt-Britt – dijo para después abrazada por la rubia antes mencionada

**B- **Gracias, gracias, gracias Quinnie – dijo levantándola en el aire y dándole vueltas en el aire

**Q-** Ya Britt bájame por favor – dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro - ¿y que tal si vamos a comer algo? Ya a pasado un rato de que comimos pero necesito algo mas – dijo apenada

**R- **No te preocupes Quinn – dijo acariciándole la espalda – es normal que quieras sangre, no tienes porque sentirte avergonzada y menos con nosotras, si quieres te acompaño a cazar y – iba a decir algo antes de ser interrumpida por Brittany

**B- **Quinn, hace un rato vino Kitty a enseñarnos las rutinas que tenemos que aprendernos y dijo que volvía mas tarde, así que no tardes mucho – dijo para luego ver que Quinn asentía con la cabeza, agarraba la mano de Rachel y se la llevaba afuera

**R- **Tu guíame que por aquí no conozco demasiado – dijo acercándose a su carro y sacando una mochila donde metió su ropa quedando en ropa interior, guardo otra vez la mochila, se alejo un poco del carro y se convirtió en el gran lobo que era y se sentó mirando hacia Quinn

**Q- **Apreciándote bien de cerca me doy cuenta que eres un hermoso lobo – dijo al tiempo que se acercaba, la acariciaba entre sus orejas y después le rascaba debajo de la trompa y veía que Rachel movía la cola – y tienes unos hermosos ojos – dijo antes de dejarle un beso en la nariz – listo, ahora si vamonos – dijo al tiempo que salía corriendo al bosque

**R- **La verdad es que me gusta mucho Quinn desde la primera vez que la vi, y no tiene nada que ver con esa dichosa profecía – pensó al tiempo que se paraba y caminaba hacia donde estaba Quinn

* * *

><p><strong>Marley POV <strong>

**M- **No se como llegamos a esto – pensé al ver que tenia a Kitty agarrada de las manos y contra la pared para que no se fuera a ningún lado y viéndome asustada

**Flashback**

**Estaba comprando unas cosas para hacerme algo rápido de comer porque ese día había estado demasiado ocupada, al salir de la tienda choque con alguien haciéndome caer **

**¿?- **Mira por donde caminas idi- dijo la voz enojada - ¿Marley? – oí dudosa la voz y abrí los ojos al oír mi nombre

**M- **Hola Wilde – dije enojada al ver quien era – un gusto verte y una hermosa forma en como me saludas – dije sarcástica

**K- **perdón, déjame ayudar a levantarte – dijo ofreciéndome su mano la cual agarre y me puse de pie

**M- **Gracias, ahora me voy, nos vemos luego – dije para dejarla ahí parada y con las palabras en la boca, se que me estaba persiguiendo porque podía olerla hasta donde yo estaba aunque estuviera a unos 10 metros. Después de estar caminando un tiempo, ya cuando estaba cerca empecé a correr y llegue antes que ella, mi casa estaba casi dentro del bosque y no había cosas cerca aparte de la de Rachel y Santana que estaba a unos 20 minutos caminando. Al llegar deje la puerta abierta porque sabía que Kitty no tardaba nada en llegar, metí lo que compre al refrigerador y espere a que llegara.

**K- **Si… que… corres… rápido… - dijo con la voz agitada y respirando profundamente – Yo… bueno quiero decirte que… - no la deje terminar

**M- **¿Por qué me hablas ahora? Antes me despreciabas y no me querías ni ver – dije caminando hacia ella y viendo como retrocedía – tu me tratabas como basura – dije acercándome aun mas y ella volvía a retroceder aun mas – no era nada para ti aparte de un blanco para los slushies – dije viendo como quedaba de espalda contra la pared – y ahora estas en mi casa y no puedes estar ni un minuto sin saber de mi, ¿no crees que es absurdo? – dije ya enfrente de ella. Me intento empujar pero la agarre por las muñecas y las deje pegada a los lados de su cabeza.

**Fin Flashback **


	21. Capitulo 19 Las Karley y las Faberry

**hola chicos, sorry por el retraso, lo iba a actualizar ayer pero el tiempo no me llego, y hoy lo iba a actualizar apenas llegando de la escuela pero estuve medio ocupada con mi familia, esto de cumplir años es medio pesado, pero bueno aqui les dejo el capitulo espero les guste.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 19 "Las Karley y las Faberry"<strong>

**K- **Es que me gustas – me soltó de golpe lo que quería decirme desde antes de que yo le dijera todo eso – me gustas por eso eh cambiado todo lo que siempre hacia, cambie para ti Marley y no me gusta nada todo lo que te hice y menos todo lo que te dec…- no termino de decir cuando yo la bese, un beso que duro unos pocos segundos pero que expresaba lo que sentía y me separe en busca de un poco de aire

**M- **Mejor ya no recuerdes eso por favor – susurre aun encima de sus labios y la volví a besar, le solté las muñecas y la tome de la cintura y sentí que me rodeaba el cuello con sus brazos, era un beso tranquilo pero profundo, nos besamos hasta quedarnos sin oxigeno, nos dejamos de besar y juntamos nuestras frentes. - ¿estas bien? – pregunte al ver que Kitty no abría los ojos.

**K- **Si, mas que bien – dijo con una voz ronca y cuando abrió los ojos vi que no eran de su tono verde esmeralda, ahora era un verde oscuro – ahora cállate – dijo al tiempo que me volvía a besar, este ya no era nada tranquilo, era mas pasional, paso su lengua por mi labio y la deje entrar, hubo una pelea de lenguas, la cual nadie ganaría. Baje mis manos de su cintura a sus piernas, Kitty brinco enrollando sus piernas en mi cintura, la apreté mas contra mi, cuando se alejo en busca de aire aproveche para bajar los besos por su mentó hasta su cuello pero me detuve antes de que pasara algo mas.

**M- **Creo que mejor lo dejamos hasta aquí – dije con la respiración entrecortada y viendo como Kitty asentía con la cabeza - ¿y si vemos una película? – Dije bajándola al suelo y viendo la hora – wow ya son las 3:00 p.m.

**K- **¿Qué? – dijo asustada – no gracias, debería regresan con Quinn y Brittany, es que les tenia que enseñar unas rutinas para las porristas, mejor me voy y regreso al rato y si acepto tu propuesta a esa hora ¿De acuerdo? – me pregunto

**M- **Claro, entonces… - dije acompañándola a la puerta – nos vemos al rato – le di un beso rápido que la hizo sonreír y después se fue.

**Fin Marley POV**

* * *

><p><strong>Rachel POV<strong>

Cuando ya estábamos en medio del bosque visualice un ciervo el cual Quinn lo espanto por lo desesperada que estaba ella, y me concentre mi vista en ella.

**R- **Cálmate, así no conseguirás nada, yo lo atrapare y te lo traigo pero cálmate por favor – le dije mentalmente y viendo como Quinn me volteaba a ver y me di cuenta que sus ojos no estaban de su color normal si no que estaban de color rojo

**Q- **¿Cómo puedes hacerlo? – me pregunto mirándome directo a los ojos - ¿Cómo te puedes meter a mi mente? – me dijo al acercarse y agarrándome de la trompa y haciendo que levantara la cabeza la cual había agachado cuando se me acerco.

**R- **Luego te lo explico, déjame ir primero por el ciervo u otra cosa – dije yéndome por algo rápido, no encontraba nada hasta que vi al ciervo que necesitaba, al atraparlo corrí rápido y encontré a Quinn parada donde la deje pero mirando al cielo – Hey Quinn ya te traje lo prometido – le dije mentalmente soltando al animal y acostándome a un lado de ella

**Q- **Gracias Rachel – dijo por fin volteándome a ver – si no te importara no me hubieras acompañado ni cazado a ese ciervo, gracias por hacerlo – dijo agarrándome del cuello y abrazándome fuertemente. Después de un minuto me soltó y fue hacia el ciervo, después de 15 Quinn había terminado de beber la sangre y enterrando el cuerpo del ciervo y acercándose - ¿nos vamos? – me pregunto, yo solo me senté enfrente de ella, y al ver sus ojos vi que ya los tenia normales y también se veía algo cansada.

**R-** Si ya vamonos pero súbete arriba de mi lomo – dije parándome y esperando alguna palabra la cual nunca llego, solo sentí su cuerpo arriba de mi y sus brazos abrazándome por el cuello - ¿lista? – pregunte y solo sentí que movía la cabeza asintiendo con lo que dije – listo, regresemos a tu casa antes de que Brittany o Santana nos vengan a buscar axial que agarrate bien – dije al tiempo que empezaba a trotar de regreso. Después de unos minutos ya estábamos de regreso, me acosté y deje que Quinn se bajara de mi – dame un momento y entramos las dos juntas ¿si? – le pregunte cuando vi que se estaba parando y arreglándose la ropa

**Q- **Claro pero solo que te podrías apurar por favor – me dijo con cara de cansancio

**R- **Si solo te pido que te des la vuelta por favor – dije con suavidad y al ver que se daba la vuelta, me destransforme, agarre la mochila que había dejado arriba del carro, saque la ropa y me la puse, y al terminar la guarde en la cajuela del carro y luego me acerque otra vez a Quinn por atrás, que al sentirme se recargo en mi hombro y volteo la cara para verme - ¿ya entramos? – le pregunte tranquila.

**Q-** Antes quiero hacer algo – dijo dándose la vuelta y abrazándome por el cuello, y yo la abrace por la cintura y la atraje hacia mi cuerpo – gracias por todo Rach – dijo al tiempo que me dejaba un beso en la mejilla, luego recargo su cabeza en mi hombro, después de unos minutos sentía que su cuerpo se relajaba y se estaba quedando dormida, quite una mano de su cintura y desenrolle sus brazos de mi cuello y se las puse recargadas en su pecho, moví su cuerpo para que quedara de lado y así cargar su cuerpo como el de un bebe, con una mano bajo el dobles de sus rodillas y la otra agarrándola de un lado del torso pegándola a mi, cuando estaba caminando hacia la puerta sentí que se estaba acomodando contra mi cuello y sonreí. Llegue al la puerta y note que estaba entreabierta, la empuje delicadamente para después volverla a emparejar, camine hacia las escaleras encontrándome en la sala platicando a Brittany, a Santana y a Elizabeth – diles que esta bien y que solo se quedo dormida – le dije mentalmente a Santana al ver que las rubias me miraban preocupadas

**S- **Quinn solo esta dormida, y si preguntas me lo dijo Rachel – dijo viendo que Brittany la miraba confundida y Elizabeth la miraba con el seño fruncido – y creo que Rachel querrá saber cual es el cuarto de Quinn – dijo ayudándole a su prima

**B- **Bueno, su cuarto esta subiendo, la ultima puerta a la izquierda – dijo volteándome a ver con una sonrisa

**R- **Gracias Britt – le dije en un susurro para después dirigirme a la habitación, al llegar recargué a Quinn aun mas a mi y quitando una mano de su cuerpo para abrir la puerta, al entrar me dirigí directo a la cama para dejarla acostada, agarre la cobija que tenia en un pequeño sofá y se la puse encima – dulces sueños Quinn – le dije dejándole un beso en la frente.


	22. Capitulo 20 Faberrittana

**Hola, perdon chicos por no haber podido actualizar, es que me enganche a un libro, y aparte si tenia las ideas de lo que iba a pasar en el capitulo pero no sabia como integrarlas a la historia, pero bueno aqui esta y mas largo de lo comun, perdon si se enrolla un poco la historia, pero eso es lo que estoy intentando evitar, pero espero que les guste y nos vemos, y espero terminar pronto el otro capitulo, hasta la siguiente**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 20 "Faberrittana"<strong>

**R- **Dulces sueños Quinn – le dije dejándole un beso en la frente. Me puse a inspeccionar un poco su cuarto, era color verde, en una pared tenía una pequeña estantería llena de libros, tenía un escritorio con una computadora de las más nuevas, y también encima del escritorio se encontraban algunas cámaras, había profesionales, semiprofesionales, normales, etc. En el pequeño sofá, el mismo de donde había agarrado la manta había un unicornio pequeño de peluche y sabiendo la actitud y algunos gustos de Quinn supuse que el pequeño pertenecía a Brittany. Me iba a ir del cuarto hasta que oí algo

**Q- **Rach – al oír mi nombre me voltee y vi que tenia medio abiertos los ojos – Rach, no te vayas, quédate conmigo – dijo en tono que se oía triste – ven acuéstate a mi lado – dije estirando su mano hacia mí, me acerque y tome su mano y se la bese.

**R- **No voy a ir a ningún lado si no quieres que vaya – dije soltando su mano y agachándome para quitarme los converse que traía, al terminar los acomode en donde no estorbaban, le di vueltas a la cama y me acosté a un lado de Quinn, la cual se voltea y puso su cabeza en mi pecho y uno de sus brazos en mi abdomen, mientras que yo ponía una de mis manos en su espalda y con la otra agarraba su mano que tenía en el abdomen, se quedo dormida al instante y yo la estaba observando hasta que sentí los parpados pesados y me dormí.

**Fin Rachel POV**

* * *

><p><strong>Brittany POV<strong>

Después de que Rachel subiera al cuarto de Quinn cargándola oímos que el timbre de la casa sonaba y vi que mi abuelita se paraba – yo voy a ver quién es – le dije parándome de un brinco, al abrir la puerta vi que era Kitty – hola, pasa – le dije sonriente y vi que me regresaba la sonrisa, al llegar a la sala vi que mi abue Eli y Santana no se quitaban la vista de encima - ¿Qué pasa aquí? – pregunte con el seño fruncido

**E- **Nada – dijo volteándome a ver rápidamente – Pero mira a quien tenemos aquí – dijo parándose del sofá de donde estaba – a la vampiro descendiente de los Wilde, la famosísima Katherine "Kitty" Wilde – le dijo sonriendo, al voltear a ver a Kitty vi que también le sonreía.

**K- **Pero miren a quien trajo el viento a la querida Elizabeth Fabray-Pierce – dijo acercándose a ella y abrazándola – hace mucho que no te veía, ¿Qué haces por aquí? Lo último que supe de ti hace tiempo es que estabas en Londres con tu familia y de repente me entero que la pequeña Pierce y la pequeña Fabray se encuentran aquí, y después me sorprenden con su agilidad y gusto a las porristas en las cuales entraron desde que Sue supo sus apellidos, ahora a lo vine – dijo sonriéndole y volteándome a ver

**B- **Bueno, pues solo seremos tu y yo, ya que Quinn acaba de llegar súper cansadísima y orita está durmiendo en su cuarto – dije sonriéndole y sentí que Santana me abrazaba por atrás, puso sus brazos en mi cintura y su cabeza en mi hombro - ¿tu crees que a Rachel le gusta Quinn? Ósea sin la profecía de promedio – le susurre al oído.

**S- **Yo creo que a Rach le gusta Quinn desde la primera vez que la vio, ella me dijo que Q se le insinuó la primera vez que se vieron – dijo riéndose – te dejo que vayas con Kitty bebe, sino creo que Elizabeth la adoptara – me dijo riendo por la nueva conversación de las dos rubias.

**B- **Me di la vuelta y le di un beso rápido – si, nada más que no quiero que espíes, quiero que veas las rutinas hasta que tengas partido porque te quiero sorprender – dije para después darle otro beso e ir rápido por Kitty y sacarla de la casa.

**Fin Brittany POV**

**Santana POV**

Cuando vi que Brittany salía sentí que Elizabeth se acercaba a mí

**E- **Deberíamos convivir mas para llevarnos mejor si te veré a diario con Susan – me dijo sonriendo – y quiero dejar atrás el pasado que pasamos, y te perdono lo que hiciste – le sonreí cuando lo dijo

**S- **No te preocupes que sabes que yo cuidare a Britt con mi vida – dije sonriendo – y hay que conocernos bien y no tener problemas con nada, empezando por la sinceridad entre tú y yo

**E- **¿Y Brittany y tu ya...? – dijo moviendo las manos en círculos pero sin llegar a formular la otra palabra que entendí perfectamente

**S- **No, no…. Todavía no lo hacemos, primero quiero llevarla a más citas y conocernos mejor antes de hacer cosas más intimas

**E- **Gracias por decírmelo, así estoy más tranquila, y tengo que comentar que eres la primera pareja de Brittany por lo que sabrás a que es a lo que me refiero

**S- **Oh… - dije pensativa y un poco nerviosa – entonces Britt es…. – no llegue a formular la respuesta por la contestación de Elizabeth

**E- **Si, Brittany es virgen al igual que Quinn, y también Rachel es la primera pareja de ella – me dijo con confianza – las chicas siempre han sido así aunque reciente lo dijeron a toda la familia, solo me habían dicho a mí, a los chicos que llevaban a la casa o eran gays y tenían pareja o eran como sus hermanos, solo los hacían pasar por sus novios pero no eran nada – termino de decir.

**S- **Gracias por tenerme confianza al decirme todo esto – dije para luego abrazarla – ahora hay que hacer algo de comer porque cuando las porristas regresen y las chicas se despierten tendrán mucha hambre

**Fin Santana POV**

* * *

><p><strong>Quinn POV<strong>

Me empecé a despestar poco a poco, me acordaba que estaba en mi cuarto pero de lo demás no me acordaba, al intentar levantarme sentí un brazo que rodeaba mi cintura y me di la vuelta para saber de quién se trataba y me encontré con una hermosa sorpresa. Rachel estaba dormida a mi lado, me acerque aun mas, tenía sus facciones relajadas, estaba a poca distancia de su cara, me acerque y la bese, un beso que duro más de la cuenta pero era sencillo, al quererme separar sentí, que apretaba mas fuerte contra ella y empezaba a mover los labios, abrió los ojos, su mirada era entre confundida y dormida y luego vi que cerraba los ojos y yo hacía lo mismo. Era un beso tranquilo, en el cual nos separamos hasta la falta de aire, al separarnos ella pego su frente con la mía.

**R- **Esta es muy buena forma de despertar – me dijo sonriendo y con una voz ronca que hacía sentir muchas cosas dentro de mi – Hola guapa – me dijo y después me dio un beso rápido

**Q- **Hola Rach – dije ruborizada por cómo me trataba Rachel - ¿Cómo dormiste? – le pregunte aun sonrojada y con una sonrisa

**R- **Dormí muy bien y mas porque desperté a un lado de una hermosa mujer – me dijo sonriendo y dándome un beso en la mejilla

**Q- **¿Qué tal si bajamos a comer algo? Recuerda que solo tome sangre para calmar mis instintos pero tengo hambre – dije haciéndole caritas de perro

**R- **Si, vamos abajo – me dio un beso rápido antes de levantarse de la cama y ponerse sus converse, después me ayudo a bajar de la cama y la abrace, su cara quedo en mi cuello y sentí que decía algo.

**Q- **¿Qué dijiste Rach? – le pregunte e hice que separara su cuerpo del mió

**R- **¿Qué si quieres salir mañana en una cita? – la vi a la cara y vi que estaba sonrojada

**Q- **Si, me gustaría salir contigo – le dije para después besarla – Ahora si vayamos a comer

**Fin Quinn POV**

* * *

><p><strong>Santana POV<strong>

Después de una hora y media de haber entrado a la cocina, Elizabeth y yo ya estábamos por terminar de hacer la comida que consistía en unas pechugas de pollo a la cordon blue al horno con puré de papa y ensalada, y el postre era un pay de queso y nieve de vainilla

**E- **Listo, ya casi acabamos, ahora hay que… - no termino de decir cuando vimos entrar a Quinn y a Rachel a la cocina – pero miren quienes se dignaron a aparecer – dijo en tono cómico – la rubia con el ego mas grande que su inteligencia – dijo apuntando a Quinn que torcía la cabeza y la veía con una cara muy pensativa – y el pequeño cachorrito – lo dijo al tiempo que se acercaba a Rachel y la despeinaba para luego ver que fruncía el ceño – sabes que es broma Rachel

**R- **Jajaja, si muy graciosa – dijo sarcásticamente – y parece que el mundo esta por acabarse – lo dijo con un tono medio en gracia y me le quede mirando

**S- **¿De que hablas Rachel? – le dije todavía confundida – No te entiendo

**R- **Pues lo que intento decir es que tu – lo dijo al tiempo que me señalaba – y Elizabeth están en el mismo cuarto sin quererse matar y eso es nuevo y muy raro – lo dijo en un tono que me confundió aun mas – pero bueno creo qu…. – no lo termino de decir cuando oímos que abrían la puerta

**K- **Creo que ya se porque Sue las quería si o si en el equipo, eres muy buena porrista y te aprendiste la rutina muy rápido – se le oía que se reía de alegría

**B- **Si, Quinnie y yo somos muy buenas porristas – la vi entrar junto a Kitty en la cocina y ella traía una gran sonrisa y rápidamente me acerque a ella – Hola Santy – dijo para después darme un beso

**S- **Hola Britt-Britt – le dije al separarme del beso – hey Kitty ¿te gustaría quedarte a comer con nosotras? – le pregunte de buena manera

**K- **No gracias, quede con alguien así que ya me tengo que retirar pero gracias de todos modos, adiós nos vemos luego – dijo eso para después salir de la casa

**E- **Bueno ya que están todas aquí y ya casi esta la comida preparen la mesa – dijo para después darse la vuelta para terminar de revisar las pechugas – pero antes, Susan ve a darte un baño y después bajas

**B- **Voy de inmediato – le dijo con su hermosa sonrisa aun en el rostro, se fue hacia las escaleras pero la detuve antes de que empezara a subir

**S- **Britt ¿Te gustaría salir en una cita después de la comida? – le pregunte muy nerviosa – ya le pedí permiso a Elizabeth y me dijo que con ella no hay problema pero que solo faltaba tu opin…. – no termine la frase porque sentí sus labios sobre los míos dándome un beso que duro poco para mi parecer

**B- **Me gusta que te pongas nerviosa, y si me encanta la idea, solo déjame arreglarme para bajar a comer e irnos

**S- **Esta bien pero ponte ropa cómoda y te deje para que vayas a bañarte – dije para después darle un beso y ver como subía las escaleras – como me gustas demasiado Brittany – pensé, y me regrese a la cocina con una gran sonrisa

**Fin Santana POV**


End file.
